Move to the Sound of Love
by Iz Demon
Summary: Mia is a New York street rat. Maya and Miki are spoiled rich heiress. Both sides feel wronged by life. Can attending the new New York Saotome Academy help them learn? Or will it be the connections they make with a certain boy group. OC x Syo, OC x Ren, OC x Otoya, OC x Masato and more.
1. Chapter 1: Move to your own rhythm

**So this is my first Uta Pri fanfic. It includes several of my OCs. I don't own any of the Uta Pri characters, though I wish I did. Then Syo would be all mine. This does include concepts from both the game and the anime. And I'm trying to write it like it's after the second season so that Cecil is part of STARISH. I don't own the songs either. They belong to their respective artists. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Move to your own rhythm

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," I heard the female voice call out with a French accent. I quietly walked down the hall, hoping not to be caught. I slowly made my way to the dance studio. Class was in session and I was majorly late. I gently pushed the heavy wooden door open. I peeked in. I knew I was going to get caught. There was no way for me to make it to the changing room without going through the dance studio. I peeked in, still hearing the French lady count off the beats. She was pacing in front of all the students. They were performing various ballet moves. What surprised me was what they were wearing. Every one of them was in tights, a leotard, and a tutu, even the one boy in our class, Kurt. Granted each person was in a different color but it was weird to see them all dressed like that. Usually we were allowed to wear what we wanted for dance class. Most went with a cut off t-shirt and pants or a skirt depending on the person. I myself had my black belly shirt with Move printed across it and my black skirt in my bag.

"You're late, Mia." I flinched at that voice. I gently pushed the door open so I could get in. I quietly shut the door behind me. I leaned against it briefly before I faced my strict dance teacher.

"Otaka-sensei, I'm sorry I'm late," I apologized to the small, elderly, Japanese woman sitting in a chair by the door. Her gray hair was pulled tight into a bun on the top of her hair. Her dark brown eyes were criticizing me where I stood. She hated when anyone was late. Punctuality was one of the first things she taught us. Her short silver cane was being tapped on the floor, keeping time with the French woman's counting. Otaka-sensei was too old to be dancing around with all of us. She was just about ready to retire, but she wanted to make sure we would be alright in the world first. For a lot of us Otaka-sensei was the only person to care about us. That was very true for me. If it wasn't for Otaka-sensei I would have died a long time ago, living on the streets.

She nodded at me. "Don't make it a habit Mia. You have only a week left of me," she said before turning back to watch the others.

My heart took that beating. I didn't want her to leave, but I wasn't being given a choice. One way or another I would no longer be seeing Otaka-sensei every day. I nodded my head at her, not that she saw. I quickly moved along the edge of the room, making my way for the changing room door.

"You!" the French woman had stopped her counting and had spotted me. I turned slowly in her direction, but kept my head down. "Good students are punctual when attending one of my classes," she practically snarled at me. Her tone of voice said how dare you be late to my class. I wanted to shrug her off. I didn't like people who thought they were better than me and she definitely thought she was. But for now I was going to tolerate her for Otaka-sensei.

"Get changed quickly," she snapped at me. I slowly turned back to the door. "Your uniform should be in there. I don't want you coming out in that riff raff clothes you usually wear. You are in my class now."

I entered the changing room without a word. There was no way I was wearing what everyone else was. I was an original, an individual. I don't take orders very well either. I changed into my own clothes, ignoring the light blue outfit that had been left out for me. I grabbed the black cane that had the curve sawed off. It was basically a stick, but everyone still called it a cane. I figured I would need it for what I was going to do next. I made a show of exiting the changing room. This was my show now. I walked over to Otaka-sensei who shook her head at me, slightly disappointed that I couldn't follow orders, but yet she knew I was going to pull something like this. I could see it in her eyes.

"I told you that you would have trouble," Otaka-sensei said to the French lady. I quietly motioned for the others to get changed again while I distracted the guest teacher.

"That is not what you are supposed to wear, young lady," the French lady told me before turning to Otaka-sensei. She didn't notice the others running off to the changing room. "I keep strict control over the students in my classroom. You clearly have no authority in this room, especially if you let girls like this one push you around. You are a disgrace to the dance world if you can't control a few unruly teens. It's a wonderful thing that you are retiring. We don't need people like you to teach children dance. Dancing is meant to be done in a leotard and tutus not loose shirts and baggy pants," the French lady continued to rant to Otaka-sensei. I got a little angry at her words. She didn't understand how to treat teenagers right. Otaka-sensei was greatly loved because she let us have freedom. Otaka-sensei took the other lady's words in stride. It took a lot to anger Otaka-sensei. I should know.

While the lady talked I slowly made my way to the center of the room. Yuki was the first out of the changing room. She came out wearing a baggy black shirt and black jeans. From this distance and if I didn't know better I would swear Yuki was a guy. She just looked like a really short but muscular guy to everyone. She quickly walked over to the stereo system and started to get our song up. She made sure it didn't start playing though.

The others quickly followed Yuki out. They got into their positions quickly, each dressed in what he or she preferred to wear. We were all street dancers so we knew what we could perform in. We knew our limits.

After everyone was set and ready the lady turned around sensing that something wasn't right. Otaka-sensei just smiled at us. She knew what we were going to do. Yuki pressed the play button and ran to her starting position.

The intro was short before I started to sing. Everyone began to move to the beat.

(Me)

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

I started to band the cane on the floor to the beat. It was part of the routine we had come up with.

(Me)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh...

Then they can walk on by

I swung the cane with the music. I even tossed it in the air several times, always catching it.

(Me)

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

I got out of Yuki's way as she made it to the center of the group. It was her time to shine. I was not the only singer in the group.

(Yuki)

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

I tossed the cane to the side as we began singing and dancing in synch. The moves were dictated by the beat but they were our moves.

(Everyone)

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Me)

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

(Yuki)

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

(Everyone)

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Yuki)

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

(Me)

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings

(Everyone)

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Me)

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I sang the last part directly in the lady's face. The others froze in their places waiting for my signal. I watched the lady's face closely. She was slowly turning red in anger. I let a small smile come to my face.

I waved my hand down by my side. The others behind me broke their positions. The straightened up and complimented each other on the dance. We had been working on the dance for two weeks. This was one of the pieces we were performing for the audition.

"Whatever that was was not dancing," the French lady tried to spit in my face.

I only smiled at her. "It's our type of dancing," I answered. "It's what each of us uses to make our way in life. If you don't like that, you can find the door on your own," I turned back to my group.

I heard the lady stomp to the door and slam it on her way out. The others all cheered. They had not enjoyed her lesson today.

"How daring of you, Mia," Otaka-sensei said to me. I turned back around to face her. "But now you don't have a teacher for the rest of the week." She sounded slightly disappointed in me.

"I know," I mumbled to her. I never liked hearing disappointment in her voice. "She wasn't helping us with the audition. She was trying to break our spirit. She wanted us to be little dancing robots not people with feelings. I express myself through dance. If I can't do that I don't know what I would do," I said loud and clear.

"If you think you know what type of person you need to teach you this week then you can find a new teacher before tomorrow's class," Otaka-sensei instructed me. I nodded in understanding, but I wasn't happy about it. I had no clue where to find someone to teach us. But I knew there was no arguing with Otaka-sensei.

I turned back to the others. "Let's run that again," I called out to them. Some smiled and some groaned. "We have to get it perfect for the audition." I said to them. They nodded in understanding before getting ready.

**The song is Wings by Little Mix. I will try to include a song in every chapter since it is a music based story. The stuff in parenthesis is who is singing. Thanks to my friend WingedAngel1364 for beta reading this. Look her up if you want. She's awesome! **

**R&R? Please**

**ID**


	2. Chapter 2: Love the Sound of Siblings

**Chapter 2! A little explanation is needed. This chapter is from Miki's POV, not Mia, who was in the last chapter. The way to tell whose POV it is is by the chapter name. Mia's chapters always start with Move, Miki's start with Love, and Maya's start with Sound. There's a story behind that, but that will come later. **

**I don't own Uta Pri or the song in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Love the Sound of siblings

Everyone thinks that I have it all

But it's so empty living behind these castle walls

These castle walls

If I should tumble if I should fall

Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls

There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls

My voice rang clear in the garden air. There was no music, but I didn't need any to sing with. I could feel in my bones, the tempo pick up. I started to stomp my foot to the beat that only I could hear. My voice became raw with the emotion in the song.

Everyone thinks that I have it all

But it's so empty living behind these castle walls

These castle walls

If I should tumble if I should fall

Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls

There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls

Nobody knows I'm all alone

Living in this castle made of stone

They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all

And while I sit so high up on a throne

I wonder how I can feel this low

On top of the world it's beautiful

But there's no place to fall

Everyone thinks that I have it all

But it's so empty living behind these castle walls

These castle walls

If I should tumble if I should fall

Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls

There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls

"I'm here," his voice said from the path. I looked over to him. Sweet Kaoru Kurusu. I smiled at him. I motioned for him to sit down.

"So you are," I answered. I sat up straighter. It was unlady like to slouch. He sat down on the bench next to me. He smiled off into space. It surprised me how much he looked like Syo, but I guess that's what people thought about me and my twin. He may look like his brother but he didn't act like Syo. That was why Kaoru was here and not Syo. Syo was in America getting ready for New York's Saotome Academy's auditions. The members of STARISH were being asked to help pick those being accepted.

"You're missing the party," Kaoru pointed out.

I shrugged. "So what if I am," I answered.

"Why are you missing the party?" he asked.

I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. I briefly wondered why he asked. Normally he didn't care for me. He cared more for Maya. "I was thinking," I answered him.

He looked at me then. "About her?" he asked nodding at my hands. I held an old picture from when I was four. Instead of just me and Maya there was a third girl. One that looked just like us. Grandmother said her name was Mia. She was the third in our triplet. She disappeared 11 years ago with our mother. I wish I could remember her. I just knew that we had lots of pictures of the three of us all around the house. I wondered if she would be like me and Maya. Would she have been celebrating getting into Japan's Saotome Academy with us if she were still here?

"Yeah," I whispered to Kaoru. He would understand a little. He was separated from his brother right now. Had been for two years. Ever since Syo got accepted into Japan's Saotome Academy two years ago.

"I have a feeling that someday fate will take you to her. She's not gone forever," Kaoru smiled at me. He was trying to be comforting. "Then you will get to meet your mother and live happily ever after, making music and being an idol."

I smiled at his encouragement. "Thank you, Kaoru," I said to him. He smiled back at me.

"Miki, Maya. You're missing your party," Grandmother called from the path. I looked up to find Maya a short distance away, looking at Grandmother. I wondered how long she had been there. Maya had a habit of being places without people noticing.

I stood up with Kaoru and we headed back in. The party was in full swing and it was all for me and my sister.

**The song is Castle Walls originally by T.I. ft Christina Aguilera but I used this version instead: .come/watch?v=3N6vnOtwFA4&list=PL12DEOB1654EFFBB7**

**I might upload the next chapter too, since this one is short. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	3. Chapter 3: Move with some Sugar

**This is kinda a fun chapter. It let's you know more about Mia and Yuki, but otherwise it's just fun. **

**I don't own Uta Pri or the song.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Move with some sugar

"What's with you being late today?" Yuki asked as we both ran down the street.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going to be late to work," Yuki pointed out. We were weaving in between tourist on our way to the performing diner we worked at.

"So are you," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wasn't late to dance class. You were. I'm only late because of you," Yuki answered. We swerved into the alley way that would let us into the back entrance. We practically ran into the door before opening it. We rushed into the crowded kitchen and headed straight for the changing room. We had to get into our costumes for the day.

Entering the changing room we found one of the older performers, Maria. She was busy putting make up on in front of the mirror. Maria was dressed in a slinky red sequin dress that just about matched her long curly hair.

"You're late, you two," she commented.

"We know," me and Yuki said in union. We rushed to our lockers and began to pull our outfits out.

"You're both on dessert duty today. Is there a song you want to sing?" Maria asked. She was in charge of letting the DJ know about song choices.

I looked at Yuki. With both of us doing desserts today that meant we would be singing together. Only one song came to my mind. "Sugar," we both said at the same time. We smiled at each other.

Maria looked back at us. "Really, you two? You spend way too much time together," she laughed before turning back to the mirror. She didn't question our song choice. "By the way, Mia, you might want to fix your make-up. I'm starting to see the bruises on your face. We can't have that now can we?"

I hesitantly touched my face. I moved to the mirror to look. My bruises were starting to show through the heavy layer of make-up I had on. Granted some of the makeup had come off during dance class but I would have to put more on before going out to the main room. I nodded my head and went back to changing clothes.

They had me in a nice black dress that was sleeveless with a fluffy skirt that would spread out if I twirled. The skirt barely touched my knees. They also had set out black high heeled sandals for me to wear. I slipped them on then went to work with my hair and make-up. My black curly hair was still piled on top of my head in its messy bun. I undid it and made it a little cleaner, letting some of the tendrils fall down to frame my face. I applied more make-up to not just my face but where the bruises showed on my arms and legs. I hoped it wouldn't rub off onto my dress.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked. She had fixed her hair and make-up as well. She was dressed in a butler's outfit, tails and everything. Her short black hair had a slight curl to it that made her look like a cute guy. Yuki loved dressing like a guy. Our boss didn't mind. It took a lot to find guys to work here. Yuki could also sing tenor notes like a guy.

I nodded at her before we headed out. Being in charge of desserts meant we only performed when we were serving the desserts. Usually we performed songs about candy or something else sweet. Yuki and I felt like getting creative today. I slipped the headset on and waited for Yuki to get ready. I grabbed my trays and headed out singing.

(Me)

Da double dee double di

My lips like sugar

This candy got you sprung

So call me your sugar

You love you some

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

We began to pass out the sweet desserts that were crowded on our trays. I sang to the guys, flirting with them in the process. Yuki began singing to the girls. They were lucky not to know that Yuki was a girl.

(Yuki)

Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.

Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.

So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.

Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.

Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.

Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.

Put my tongue in your face

A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A.

Im a fan all day.

Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.

My manage behavior; Im into your major.

Sweeter so flavor, thats good for this player.

My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.

Pretty much, youre givin me a sugar rush.

Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.

Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty thats whats up.

Yuki could spit those words out quickly. Before I realized it, it was my turn to sing again. I twirled around the tables as my voice rang clear. There was a reason I was allowed to sing alone, with no back up.

(Me)

My lips like sugar

This candy got you sprung

So call me your sugar

You love you some

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

(Yuki)

Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.

Now and later, I dont wanna have to wait, you the one.

Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.

Cant help my interest, candy addiction.

Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.

I dont know a piece, Give me all your sweets.

Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.

Level with our trip, Im a lip bitin beast.

Man for them things, all 42 teeth.

Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.

Aint your mama slirp, stickin, usin my tree.

Like taffy but classy, get at me.

Im flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.

But your lips, theyll do me fine.

Now baby dont trip with the juicy kind.

Get, get on the grip, Girl you aint lyin.

(Me)

My lips like sugar

This candy got you sprung

So call me your sugar

You love you some

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

(Yuki)

You like my sugar, my sugar.

You so sweet, so sweet.

Like my candy, my candy

You so sweet, so sweet.

I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.

Ill wrap you out of them clothes.

You my treat, my treat.

Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy

And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some.

Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy

And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Me)

My lips like sugar

This candy got you sprung

So call me your sugar

You love you some

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

I'm sweet like

Da double dee double di

Sugar

We ended standing next to the door way. We both bowed to our audience. We listened to the applause on our way out. This was just one of the performances we were doing that night. We had a long shift in front of us.

**The song is Sugar by Flo Rida ft. Wynter. STARISH will be in the next chapter, promise. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	4. Chapter 4: Move to the stars

**For those begging for an update, here you go. This one actually has the STARISH boys in it! So enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Move to the stars

It was midnight by the time we started walking home. Yuki always walked me to my apartment before catching a cab over to her house. She didn't like thinking of me walking home alone in the middle of the night. Since it was summer the crazies were out by now and so were the drunks. Anything could happen to me.

"So guess what," Yuki said to me as we made our way down the street slowly. We were doing window shopping in the dark. I had my notebook out in my hands and a pencil as I wrote down random thoughts, lyrics, and clothes designs. I had found out that the notebook helped a lot in remembering my thoughts.

"What?" I asked absently.

"You remember how the radio station was giving away STARISH tickets and backstage passes to the person that could answer the most questions about the boys, right?" Yuki continued. She knew I wasn't completely paying attention. She was used to this by now. We had known each other since we were ten. Six whole years of putting up with me.

I nodded only half listening. I was like the outfit design infront of me. There were just a few changes I would make. My hand flew across the page with the pencil, sketching my ideas.

"Well I called in and answered twenty questions right before I finally got one wrong, but that didn't matter. I was the only one to ever get past ten," Yuki said casually.

I stopped moving to digest what she had said. Was I hearing things or was Yuki telling me she had won the tickets and backstage passes? "What?" I asked, finally turning all of my attention to her.

"Tomorrow night we will be meeting the STARISH boys backstage and attending a concert without have to sneak in," Yuki explained calmly.

I dropped my pencil and notebook on the ground as I grabbed Yuki's shoulders. "This better not be a joke, Chibi. You know how much I want to meet them," I told her seriously using her stage last name. She knew I was serious about this. I idolized those boys. They were what I wanted to become. They were the reason I was auditioning at all.

Yuki smiled down at me. "It's not a joke, Move. I would never joke about those boys. You know I love them too."

I looked at her for a moment before it all sunk in. I yelped and screeched in happiness while I jumped for joy. Yuki just laughed while watching me.

"And we don't have to work tomorrow, so we have the afternoon to get ready," Yuki added to my excitement.

Everyone on the street was watching me freak out. We were in front of a hotel so it was really congested which meant more people were watching me. I wasn't ashamed though. Today was fast becoming the best day ever.

"Can I ask what she's excited about?" a boy had come up to Yuki. I couldn't see much of him. He had a red baseball hat and black scarf on even though it was summer. He even had sunglasses on. I couldn't see any part of his face.

"Oh, we won tickets and backstage passes to the STARISH concert tomorrow," Yuki answered. She didn't mind answering stranger's questions. I stopped jumping around and really looked at the boy. His voice was familiar for some reason. I moved in their direction.

"That's cool," the stranger answered. I looked at him closely. Even though he was wearing a hat some of his hair was sticking out. It was a bright red color that I had only seen on a few people, but it would make sense with his voice. I did know him, I just had never actually met him.

"Yeah, I'm so excited," I said to the stranger. "Do you know who STARISH is?" He nodded his head yes. "Very few people do, since they're a Japanese group. I just love their songs," I gushed. "I even love the boys." The stranger was starting to fidget. Yuki gave me a strange look. She was wondering why I was talking like this.

Another strange boy walked up to us. He bent down and picked up my notebook and pencil. He had a gray beanie pulled over his hair, sunglasses, and a gray and pink scarf, but I could tell who he was. He was much shorter than the other guy. It wasn't hard for me to connect dots.

"Is this yours?" he asked me. I nodded my head and took them from him.

I smiled at the two boys, noticing five more boys behind them. All of them had hats, sunglasses, and scarves on. They were trying to hide their faces and it was so obvious. I did wonder why they were standing outside of the hotel instead of inside.

"Alright, Move. What's going on in your head?" Yuki tried whispering to me. Really the boys could hear her. They looked at me suspiciously.

"That's an interesting scarf," I commented to the boy with the black scarf. Yuki frowned at me. She didn't like being completely ignored.

"Uh, um thanks," the boy answered.

Yuki tried to connect the dots, but still hadn't gotten it.

"Isn't it a little warm out though to be wearing it?" I asked.

"Not really," the other boy answered. I could see that they were getting uncomfortable with the conversation. They were afraid I was going to figure them out. Too late.

"Explanation time," Yuki announced. She wasn't going to be ignored this time.

I gave a toothy grin. "Yuki meet Otoya Ittoki," I said motioning to the boy with the baseball cap. "And Syo Kurusu," I motioned to the one with gray beanie.

They both looked at me startled. They hadn't thought that I had figured it out yet. They had underestimated me. I'm a street kid. I had learned a long time ago how to read people.

"How did you figure it out?" Syo asked as he slowly pulled his sunglasses off.

"Your voices," I answered. "You can take all of that off. No one around here is going to recognize you. Most of your fans live in a different district," I informed him.

"Really?" Otoya asked sounding happy. He must not like wearing the disguise.

"Yeah, most STARISH fans don't live around here," Yuki answered. She was looking closely at the boys now. Otoya took his hat, sunglasses, and scarf off. He smiled brightly at us then his friends. The other boys came closer. I could see that it was the rest of STARISH.

"You guys can take your disguises off," Otoya said to them. "These people say that no one will recognize us around here."

"And who is the young lady and lad?" Ren asked as he pulled his disguise off.

Otoya stopped. He hadn't asked for our names. "Um, uh," he stuttered.

I giggled and Yuki answered. "I'm Yuki Chibi and this is Mia Move. By the way, I'm a girl."

The boys all did a double take at Yuki. It took some looking for them to realize that she wasn't lying. I just started to laugh harder.

"I apologize little lady," Ren gracefully bowed to Yuki. This was getting to be too much for me. Soon I would be rolling on the ground. Yuki was surprised by Ren's actions. She was not used to such treatment.

"It's alright," Yuki amended. "I'm used to people mistaking me as a guy. I deliberately dress like a guy a lot."

"Why would you do that?" Otoya asked innocently. Yuki looked at him surprised by the question. She had never had someone ask that before. I was about to collapse in giggles.

Tokiya slapped Otoya upside the head. "She does it for the same reason Ringo-san does. Don't ask stupid questions like that," Tokiya told him. That was it for me. I was on the ground still laughing.

Syo bent down next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. The others just watched me. I shook my head at Syo. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. There wasn't much for me to laugh at in my life.

"She'll be okay," Yuki said. "It's best to just let her be right now. It's not often she gets to laugh like this."

"She's really cute," Natsuki mumbled as he watched me. A few of the guys closest to him looked at him. He had said it quietly. The others didn't comment.

I slowly stopped laughing. I wiped the tears from my eyes, thankful that it was dark out. I didn't have to worry about my make-up coming off.

"Wait, do I know you?" Syo asked. He was looking closely at me. His face was getting closer to mine. My heart beat started to drown out the other noises. I didn't expect him to be that close.

"No," I whispered to him. "I've never met you, I'm just a fan."

"You look like someone I know," he leaned back in thought. I was glad he had put some distance between us, but I was going to put more. I stood up and dusted off my clothes. There was street dirt on them now from me rolling around. Not that that was unusual, but it had just hit me that I was standing in front of my all-time favorite group. They were here in New York and I was talking to them like they were normal people. It was nerve racking.

Syo stood up after noticing I had. He kept looking at me, trying to figure out who I looked like. I wasn't sure I like the fact that I looked like someone he knew. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked me. I nodded back. The wheels in my head started turning again. I grabbed my notebook and pencil that had been dropped on the ground again. I turned the page and began to write.

"Is your family name really Chibi?" Cecil asked Yuki.

Yuki smiled at him. "No, it's my stage name. My last name is actually Tanimoto, but I don't like to go by that so when I introduce myself I just say Chibi. Everyone else just calls me Chibi," Yuki answered.

"Stage name?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, we're performers," Yuki pointed at me. I smiled, but I didn't look up from my notebook. Syo tried to look at the page I was working on but I moved it out of his line of view. He didn't need to look at my plans, even though he was becoming part of them.

"Performers?" Ren questioned. "Where do you perform?"

"Right where you're standing," Yuki answered. "We're street performers. The world is our stage."

"Speaking of performing," I mentioned. I was ready to share my plan.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"How long are you guys in town?" I asked, ignoring Yuki. She frowned at me, trying to figure out what was running through my head.

"We're going to be here until Sunday," Tokiya answered.

I smiled. "What are you guys doing from one to three in the afternoon on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday?" I asked. That's when Yuki figured out what I was talking about.

"No, Mia. You can't ask them that," Yuki told me.

"We have nothing planned, little lady," Ren answered. They were all looking at me curiously.

"Well we need a dance teacher for the rest of the week," I explained. Yuki looked away in shame. She couldn't stop me. "I was thinking if you had nothing better to do, you could come teach our dance class."

"We don't know how to teach," Otoya pointed out.

"It's not so much teaching as helping us refine our dance numbers for the New York Saotome Academy audition," Yuki added more information. "We're auditioning as a group called Jap Taught, but our sensei is convinced she can't help us anymore. She doesn't know what they'll be looking for."

"But you will. You already passed and graduated from Saotome Academy. You've got to have some tips for a few dancers," I persuaded sweetly. I even batted my eyelashes, not that they could see.

The boys looked at each other, communicating silently. Some were all for it. Some needed convincing. It looked like Tokiya was the last to agree. He looked at us. "Where is your dance studio?" he grumbled.

I smiled brightly. "I can stop by at 2:30 and show you the way. I pass here to get there anyway," I told him.

"Alright," Tokiya nodded at us.

I smiled even more. STARISH was going to teach my dance class for the rest of the week. What more could I ask for?

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," Yuki and I started to walk away. Before I was out of earshot I whispered, "Thank you."

We took off, thinking of the day ahead of us.

**Thank you for reading. And thank you Seika23, Sweet Cynthia, and Tori-Chii103 for reviewing. Thank you CloeGryffindor and Shadow of Many for faving the story. Thank you ERidg17, Happy-Valley, and Sweet Cynthia for adding the story to your alerts. I greatly appreciate it. I don't know what else to say. Sorry for there not being a song but it didn't fit the chapter. Oh well. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	5. Chapter 5: Move with some help

**So I woke up this morning to a nice surprise. I had five new emails from FanFiction. All of them were about a certain person called rinpup14. Thank you rinpup14 for faving me and my story, for following me and my story, and for reviewing my story. You made my day. Also thank you to Made2352 for faving and following the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Move with some help

The next day Yuki, the boys, and I got to dance class early. Yuki and I were careful and didn't let anyone see the boys. We put them into one of the back storage rooms, telling them that we wanted to give them a grand entrance. Otaka-sensei didn't even see us come it.

We were setting up in the studio when Otaka-sensei entered. She watched us for a moment before speaking up. "So did you find a teacher?" she asked.

"We did," Yuki answered. She was messing with the sound equipment. We had both already changed. I was on the floor stretching. I didn't want to pull any muscles today.

"And who did you find?" Otaka-sensei asked as she sat down in the chair in the corner. Her cane tapped a rhythm against the wood floor.

"It's a surprise," I answered her with a wink and a smile.

She gave a small smile back. Sometimes she enjoyed our surprises. The others slowly passed through to the changing room. We waited patiently.

When everyone was out and stretching the floor, Otaka-sensei spoke up. "Have you decided on a name for your group yet?" she asked.

"Yup," Sora answered. "We're Jap Taught." This got some giggles and laughs from the others. The name was Sora's idea, since most of us were of Japanese decent and Otaka-sensei was originally from Japan.

"Interesting," Otaka-sensei answered.

"So who is our teacher today?" Kurt asked. He was the only guy in our group, but we didn't mind. He was a great dancer.

"Okay," I started as I stood up. The others followed my lead. "So last night, Yuki and I ran into some awesome people and we convinced them to teach class for the rest of the week." Yuki pressed the button to activate the speaker system. The song Maji Love 2000% started to play. We had told the boys that that was their cue to enter the room. "I'm proud to announce that our teachers are graduates of Japan's Saotome Academy, STARISH!"

The boys were greeted with screams and giggles of astonishment. Some of the girls ran to them and fawned over them. Some of the girls hugged me and Yuki, thanking us for the experience.

"Alright!" I called attention back to me. "We have a lot to do, so let's show these boys what we got. Let's start with It's My Turn Now." We all got into position and waited for Yuki to start the music.

The boys leaned against one of the walls, waiting. I had talked to them before. They were going to watch our performance then help us improve it. I told them not to hold back their opinions. We're big kids, we can take some criticism.

In this piece more than just Yuki and I were singing. Sora, Kurt, and Rin were going to share the spotlight with us.

The introduction started and we began to move. This piece took a lot of energy.

(Me)

This time, for real, tired of playing it safe

Inside I feel, I've got what it takes to prove to the world who I really can be

(Yuki)

I know for sure, there's no stopping me

No time to wait on the sides watching it all pass me by

(Kurt)

I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it

I'm coming with it you know

Let's get to starting this show

Turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting

(Everyone)

It's my turn now & you know that I'm ready

It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong, and I'm steady

Break down the wall, gonna go for it all

It's my time, gonna shine, show you how

Because it's my turn now

(Sora)

I'm in my groove, now I'm having some fun

I know what to do and how to get it done

(Rin)

Doin' things double time

There's no holding back

Make it good

Make it right

Hear the crowd react

(Me)

No time to wait on the side, watching it all pass me by

I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it

(Yuki)

I'm coming with did you know

Let's get it started the show, turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting

(Everyone)

It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready, it's my turn now, yeah I'm strong and I'm steady

Break down the wall, gonna go for it all

It's my time, gonna shine, show you how

Because it's my turn now

It's my now, in my heart I believe it and I can see how I can live what I'm dreaming

I understand, now I know who I am

It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud

Because it's my turn now

(Me)

1, 2 I'll do, just what I've always wanted to

(Yuki)

3, 4 do some more, everything you wanted ever waited for

(Everyone)

It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready

It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady

Break down the wall gonna go for it all

It's my time, gonna shine, show you how, because it's my turn now

(Sora)

It's my turn now, in my heart I believe it

(Kurt)

I can see how I can live what I'm dreamin'

(Rin)

I understand now I know who I am

(Sora)

It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud

(Eveyone)

Because it's my turn now

With the last line we froze in place for a moment before moving. The boys approached us and started to give us tips. It wasn't long before we were doing the whole routine again. After polishing that one, we moved onto the next song, B team. In total we had four songs to perform for the audition together. We only got through the first two that day.

When we finished Yuki volunteered to walk them back to their hotel. I told her that I would meet her at her house. For now I helped Otaka-sensei clean up.

"You made a fine choice in teachers," Otaka-sensei commented.

"I was just thinking that they had already passed the course. They know what the judges will be looking for," I answered.

She smiled at me. "They will help you greatly. Now go on. I know you have a concert to get to ready for," she shooed me out the door. I left laughing.

**Songs: It's My Turn Now by Keke Palmer and briefly mentioned B Team by Marianas Trench and Maji Love 1000% by STARISH. **

**Not much to say. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	6. Chapter 6: Move with the boys

**So here is a really long chapter. Truthfully I struggled writing this one. I got writer's block half way through, but I got through it! I'm so happy. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Move with the boys

Yuki lived in a two story house with her parents, little brother, Daichi, and little sister, Emi. I had a habit of staying at Yuki's house so her room was full of my valuable things. I didn't trust my parents at home. They had a habit of stealing my things for money that they would waste on drugs and alcohol. To Yuki's parents I was just another child to them. They didn't mind me practically living there.

I was in Yuki's room getting ready for the concert. I had left my best outfit there, so after I took a shower I changed. Yuki finally got back after I changed. After she took a shower we sat in her room listening to STARISH songs, laughing and having fun.

When the clock struck six we found ourselves outside the concert hall that STARISH would be performing at. The concert started at seven, but with our backstage passes, we got an extra hour before with STARISH.

I turned to Yuki. "It feels strange knowing that I'm not sneaking in this time," I commented to her.

She laughed. "Yeah, Mia. It must feel weird for you not to do something illegal."

We both laughed as we entered the building. Even though it was a joke, it was true. I had a bad habit of doing things I shouldn't. I haven't been caught yet, so I don't care.

A security guard took us to the boys changing room in back. We could hear the boys through the door. They were being loud and noisy in there. I could especially hear Syo shouting at the others. Yuki and I looked at each other and broke out in giggles. After spending two hours with them earlier, we felt like we knew them.

We pushed the door open and entered quietly. The boys didn't even notice the door open. Cecil and Otoya seemed to be fighting over a guitar on the couch. Ren was trying to stay out of their way while watching their antics. Masato was at a keyboard in one corner. Syo was on the phone in another corner. Tokiya and Natsuki were putting the final touches on their costumes in front of a set of mirrors. And every boy seemed to be talking.

"Would you all shut up!" Syo called from his corner. "I'm trying to talk on the phone here." There was a lull in the noise. "Sorry. We're getting ready for our concert right now," Syo apologized to whoever was on the phone with him.

"Who are you talking to, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked.

Syo looked up at him. "A combination of Kaoru, Miki, and Maya," he answered. "No, I'm answering Natsuki. I told you I was in the dressing room with the other guys," Syo talked into the phone. I didn't know the people he had listed off, but apparently Natsuki did. He didn't ask any more questions.

"Ahem," Yuki decided to make a noise. All of the boys looked at us. Yuki stared off into space acting innocently. I waved at them.

"Chibi-chan! Move-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed as he ran over to us. He hugged Yuki first, then me. "You look adorable!"

"Uh, Shinomiya-senpai," I slowly pushed him away. "I'm not much of a hugger." I told him. That and he had hit some of my bruises in the process. Thankfully I had large amounts of make-up on them so they didn't show. Natsuki's face fell slightly at my statement. "But thank you for the compliment," I amended as I did a small curtsy in my black skirt. In my mind my outfit was pretty normal for me. I had on a black belly shirt that had a pink star on the front, my black pleated skirt, and my black boots. My hair was held back by a blue ribbon that had seven different colored star stickers attached to it. The colors were the colors of STARISH along with seven different colored bracelets on my right wrist and a pink star necklace.

Yuki was dressed up more than me. She was actually wearing a dress. It was a sleek black dress that came down to mid-thigh. It had a pink belt with an orange star attached. She wore black strappy high heeled sandals that only made her taller than me. She had a ton of jewelry on though. She had an orange star necklace, an orange chain, a pink chain, and seven different colored bracelets on her left wrist. She even painted her nails orange. There was no mistaking her as a boy tonight. I wondered if there was a particular reason she dressed this way. All the other concerts I've attend with her, she's never once cared if people thought she was a guy or a girl. Maybe there was someone here she was trying to impress.

I shrugged it off. Now was not the time to be contemplating my best friend's love life or lack thereof.

"You ladies do look gorgeous tonight," Ren approached us after leaving the chaos of the couch. He had a rose in each hand for us. Yuki's was white and mine was blue. I accepted it with a nod. Yuki blushed when she accepted hers. That sparked a thought in my head. Yuki had a crush on Ren! Now I just had to wonder if Ren felt the same way.

I looked across the room, thinking of my own crush. Syo sat staring straight at me. He had a confused, frustrated look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking. All of the sudden his expression changed to one of revelation.

"Natsuki!" he called out. Natsuki turned to look at him. "She looks like Miki and Maya!"

Natsuki looked back at me. I looked at him confused. I wondered if I should take this as a compliment or not. "Hmm," Natsuki examined me, probably trying to see the resemblance between me and these other girls. "She does look like them," Natsuki admitted. Syo went back to the phone, answering a question someone had asked him.

Before I could say anything on the matter, there was a knock at the door. Yuki and I moved aside as Natsuki opened the door to reveal several other girls. They must have been the others to win backstage passes. After they got in the room, Yuki and I stood aside as the gushed over the boys. We made small comments to whoever was near us. After Syo hung up the phone he came over to talk to me. He didn't say anything about who was on the phone or who Miki and Maya were. I didn't ask either. We talked movies and music. Ren came over and flirted for a little while. The other girls were taking up much of their time as they asked questions. When the boys had a moment they would come to our corner. I even got comfortable enough to critic their costumes. I made small changes that would make the boys look better. It startled them at first, but they quickly got used to it. I was getting comfortable around these boys. They were becoming my friends.

Too soon it was time to head out. Haruka Nanami came to collect the boys. Us girls were sent to our seats. The other girls cried and whined about having to leave. Yuki and I just waved and headed out. We knew that if we didn't see them later tonight we could see them tomorrow at dance class.

When we reached our seats we found that there was an empty one next to me. I questioned the fact that someone would buy a first row ticket and then not come.

"I'm so excited," Yuki gushed next to me. We were now waiting for the boys to get out on stage. I looked at her. "I have a feeling that this will be the first of many STARISH concerts we attend."

"How do you figure?" I ask.

"Just a feeling," Yuki answered.

"Well, there's only a few ways that will happen," I answered her. "One, we fall in love with a member of STARISH and someday marry them. Two, we just become good friends with them. Three, they perform a lot at Saotome Academy or four, we sneak into every one of them."

"Isn't buying tickets an option?" Yuki asked.

I raised my eye brows at her. "Really, Yuki? Can you see us actually buying tickets?" I answered.

She laughed. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

I conversation was stopped by the music starting. The boys ran out on stage. The concert had begun. We stopped talking, but I started screaming and singing to the songs. I was acting like a true fangirl. Usually I'm cooler than that, but this was my first STARISH concert and I couldn't resist. Besides, Yuki was acting the same way.

After the first two songs the empty seat next to me was suddenly occupied. I turned to find a girl next to me. She had shoulder length red hair and goldish green eyes. She was maybe an inch or two taller than me. I smiled up at her, before looking back at the stage.

Now the boys were performing individual songs. Otoya was the first to jump on stage and begin singing. For one of his songs he even brought out his own guitar. Masato was after him and he played the piano for one of his pieces. Tokiya made every girl in the room swoon during his songs. His voice was so melodic and hypnotizing. Cecil's song seemed to transport everyone to a different place.

Ren walked on stage with so much confidence. He searched the crowd briefly before his eyes landed on Yuki. He began singing the beginning to Orange Rhapsody to her. For both of his songs his eyes never left Yuki. It was like he was singing only to her.

Yuki didn't say a word. She leaned forward unconsciously trying to get closer. I smiled. Ren had always been Yuki's favorite. She loved his deep voice that seemed so warm. That was just the type of girl Yuki was.

I smiled more as I thought of this. Maybe if Yuki and I could get into Saotome Academy she could spend more time with her favorite STARISH member. I'm sure he wouldn't complain. He seemed just as interested in her.

Ren had a hard time leaving the stage when Natsuki got on. He seemed really reluctant to go.

Syo was the last to perform. He pulled flips and tricks that I found amazing. I dreamed of one day being able to do them.

Finally all the boys gathered on the stage to perform a few more songs together before saying good bye. As the lights came back up and everyone began to filter out I turned to Yuki. We were content to stay longer. We sat and talked to each other about STARISH and our own dreams of performing.

When we were the last ones in the concert hall we slowly made our way to the lobby. Workers were putting the merchandise away as the boys said goodbye to the last of their fans to leave. The final girls to leave turned briefly to glare at Yuki and me. They had the same thoughts we did; we were going to be alone with the boys.

"Great show, boys," Yuki called on her way to the door.

Ren reached out to stop her. "Where do you ladies think you're going?" he asked.

Yuki stopped to look at him. This had been her plan. She had wanted him to stop her from leaving. She was planning and plotting ways to get Ren already. Smart girl.

"You guys had a great show," I interjected. I was hoping some of the other boys would come over so that Yuki and Ren would stop staring at each other so awkwardly. They were trying to figure each other out. I was standing there awkwardly, waiting. I looked around at the other boys. They were helping the workers put stuff away.

Otoya and Syo caught my awkward look. They understood that things were not going so good over here. They headed my way.

"Did you girls enjoy the concert?" Otoya asked when he got over to us.

"It was great, Ittoki-senpai," I answered. "You guys must have worked really hard."

"We did, but it was a lot of fun!" Otoya answered. He seemed to still have a lot of energy even though they had just finished a long concert. He was still excited and practically bouncing off the walls.

"We each put in a lot of work to make each concert the best," Syo added.

"Of course we wouldn't be able to do any of this without our fans," Ren said. He was still staring at Yuki. I almost felt the need to drag Yuki away. She needed sometime away from the ladies man.

"Are you all right, Ren," Tokiya came up behind Ren and clapped his hand on the strawberry blond's shoulder. Tokiya had noticed something different about their playboy today.

Ren practically shook himself awake. He broke eye contact with Yuki to look at Tokiya and he realized how weird he had been acting. Focusing solely on one girl for so long was not like him.

"I'm fine," Ren mumbled as he walked away. He had his head downcast as he moved to the hallway.

Tokiya shrugged it off and turned back to us. "Can I ask you girls a question?" he asked.

I shrugged. There was nothing stopping him. "Sure," Yuki said, her gaze trailing after Ren.

"Why are you girls trying to get into Saotome Academy?" Tokiya asked. Otoya and Syo looked at him shocked. Had they not expected this question?

I answered him first. "I want to change my life. I've always had a talent for singing and dancing, so when we found out about this school I thought it was perfect for me."

"There's more than singing and dancing for an idol to do," Syo pointed out.

"Those are skills I'm willing to learn," I replied.

"How about you, Yuki-chan?" Otoya questioned.

Yuki thought about it for a moment. "Music helped me through a tough transition in my life. I want to pay that forward and help others with the power of music," she answered.

"Wow, that's deep," Otoya answered while looking at Yuki shocked. He hadn't expected that answer.

"Well, I'm not shallow," Yuki replied. I gave a small laugh. She was trying to turn this into a joke.

"Do you guys need any help cleaning up?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to get any deeper into our reasons for auditioning. "It's the least we can do since you're helping us get ready for the audition."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do if you really want to," Tokiya answered. He looked around to see if there was anything out here for us. There wasn't so we moved to the back stage area to help clean up props and sound equipment. Even though Yuki and I were in dressy clothes we still helped a lot.

We got to see a different side to the boys though. They made us laugh with their antics. Half the time I had to stop working to laugh.

At one point the red head that had sat next to me during the concert showed up. She called the boys by name and laughed and joked with them. For a few minutes Yuki and I just observed her. We both had no clue as to who she was. Finally Tokiya brought her over to meet us.

"Haruka-chan, these are the girls we were telling you about," Tokiya started. "They're the dancers, Mia and Yuki."

The girl smiled at us. "It's nice to meet you," she said in a soft voice. "I'm Haruka Nanami. The boys have been talking about you nonstop since they met you." She gave us a kind smile.

I felt the need to be kind back. "I'm Mia Move," I held my hand out for her. She shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Yuki Chibi," Yuki shook Haruka's hand next.

"Haruka-chan is our composer. She writes all of the music for our songs," Tokiya explained who she was. This made more sense as to why she was there.

"And she's Tokiya-kun's girlfriend," Otoya called from a few yards away where he was picking up a box.

Tokiya turned around to glare at the red headed boy. "Shut up," he growled.

"I'm sure we can trust these two to keep a secret," Natsuki said as he walked by.

"You can trust us," Yuki commented.

"We won't tell a soul," I added.

"Or a ginger," Yuki said. We both gave small laughs at the joke. We knew the others wouldn't get it, but at least we got a chuckle.

"That's everything," Masato commented as he walked in to make sure he was telling the truth. Everything was packed away. There was no more work to do. I was a little sad about this. Now I would have to go home or to Yuki's and wait to see the guys tomorrow at dance class. I wasn't ready for the night to end. It almost felt like a dream. Me hanging out with my favorite idols. But reality was seeping in. Every good thing had to end, I reminded myself.

The others gathered in the room with us. They were ready to tell us goodbye. Cecil walked in with two boxes in his hands. He came forward with them. "We have something for you before you go," Cecil said. He held the boxes out for us.

"The black one is for Yuki," Ren pipped up. Yuki automatically grabbed the black box. I reached forward and grabbed the blue one.

Yuki started to open the box. Her curiosity was trying to get the better of her. I didn't though. I felt I needed to open it later, not now.

Ren moved forward and put his hand on Yuki's box, stopping her progress. "Impatient, little lady?" Ren asked.

Yuki was shocked. She looked up in surprise. "What? Am I not supposed to open this now?" she questioned.

"It's getting late, you should be heading home. We'll see you tomorrow at dance class," Tokiya dismissed us.

Before Yuki could say anything I waved goodbye at the boys and pulled her out of the concert hall. We walked all the way to Yuki's house in silence. We were each alone with our thoughts. Neither of us opened the boxes either. We walked into Yuki's house quietly, not wanting to wake the others in the house.

When we got into her room I stopped and looked at her. "Is it okay if I sleep over?" I asked.

"Fine by me. I didn't expect you to walk home alone this late at night anyway," Yuki replied. She set her box down on the bed and went to get her pajamas out of her dresser. "You know what sucks? I didn't get any souvenirs!"

I laughed as I made myself at home on her futon. I pulled the box of my things out from under the futon to retrieve my pajamas. "Did you even have money for stuff?" I asked her.

"Of course I had money!" Yuki said. "I really had planned on getting stuff."

I shrugged it off. There was nothing we could do now. "I wonder what is in the box," I commented.

"I totally forgot about the box," Yuki admitted sheepishly.

I looked at her confused. How could she forget the box? "Were you to busy thinking about Ren?" I taunted.

"Shut up," she mumbled. She sounded sleepy as she sat on her bed.

I looked at her from my spot on the futon. "Let's open the boxes before we fall asleep," I suggested. I could hear Yuki opening her box as I reached for mine.

Opening the box I found three things; a rolled up poster, a pink STARISH water bottle that featured Syo, and a signed STARISH CD. I took the STARISH CD out to scan the list of songs. I smiled, thinking of the boys putting this all together. The CD would be precious to me, not because it's worth a lot since the boys had signed it, but because it was my first STARISH CD. I quickly put the CD in the box I usually kept under Yuki's futon for safe keeping. This way my parents couldn't get a hold of it and sell it.

I pulled the water bottle out next. I wondered who had decided on giving me a Syo water bottle. I'm not saying I didn't like. Actually I loved it; it just made me wonder how they had decided on it. I would surely use the water bottle a lot.

I pulled the poster out last. I unrolled the poster to find more than one, there were two. I set the smaller one aside for a moment and looked at the larger one. It was a poster of all the STARISH boys. They had even signed it. I smiled, hoping that someday I'd be able to put it on a wall in my room. Right now I didn't dare. I rolled it back up and put it in my safe keeping box.

I looked at the smaller poster without unrolling it first. There was writing on the back of it. I couldn't tell what it completely said. I'd have to unroll it to find out. I unrolled it to look at the front first. It was just of Syo. Syo had signed the front with a heart in pink marker. I turned it over to read what he had written. _From one dancer to another_, it started. _It wasn't hard to figure out who your favorite STARISH member is. _There was a smiley face at the end of that sentence. _I wanted to make sure you had everything for the audition. Hope you like the water bottle. It doesn't pay to get dehydrated. Other than that, I'm sure you'll be spectacular. You'll blow those judges away with your talent. Just be ready for anything. Being an idol means expecting the unexpected. _He signed his name and ended it with a heart.

I smiled at his advice. He was right though. I was probably worrying about nothing. There was no way I was not going to get in.

"Hey Yuki," I called out to her. "What did you get?" I asked as I turned to look at her. She was sprawled across her bed with the contents of her box scattered around her. She snored softly.

I smiled and got up. Yuki didn't need to hurt her new possessions while she was sleeping. I moved her copy of the CD and the larger poster to her bedside table. I hesitated at the smaller poster she had gotten. It was of Ren. I turned it over to read what he had written to her. _This is all just for you, little lady. Enjoy my presents to you. _He signed his name and ended it in a heart. The whole thing was written in orange marker. I added that to the pile on the table and moved to the final present.

The final item was in a slim white box. I opened it to find a simple but pretty necklace. It was a simple silver heart with a keyhole in the middle. I'm sure there was supposed to be a connecting key necklace, but it was nowhere to be found. I did find a note though.

_Dear Yuki, we saw your effort for Ren. We thought we might help. This necklace is simple but it will look well on you. Hopefully Ren isn't too dense to notice._ It was signed by Syo, Otoya, and Natsuki. They had conspired together to get her this necklace to help her be girlier for Ren. They were trying at least. It made me smile. Were these things they did for friends? Did they consider us friends? These were questions I was too tired to answer. I went back over to the futon after putting Yuki's new necklace on the table. I promptly laid on the bed and fell asleep.

**So no songs in this one... that's ok. I do have a question for you guys. I have some drawings of Mia and Yuki and their outfits (mostly Mia's). Do you want to see them. If so tell me and I'll find a place to upload them. **

**Now time for thank yous. For Faves: Buffy-Bella and L. A. B. B Murder Cases. For following: xXNeonPegasusXx and L. A. B. B Murder Cases. For reviews: rinpup14 (I looked at the song. It might get put in, I'm just not sure it fits the story. We'll see.)**

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	7. Chapter 7: Move for a reason

**Next chapter ! More of my ramblings at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Move for a reason

Wednesday and Thursday went by quickly. The STARISH boys still came to dance class to teach us or more accurately, give us advice. I watched Yuki try to get Ren's attention and Ren struggle with his own feelings. I spent extra time with Syo, getting help with my dance moves.

Friday morning approached quickly. I quickly packed my bag and ran out the door of my apartment. I couldn't afford to be late to the concert hall. There were people depending on me today.

The concert hall was full to capacity with potential idols. They ranged from 14 on up and from the rich to the poor. There were kids there that had never been in a dance class and kids that had taken dance classes since they could walk.

I walked down the hallways looking for the rest of my dance group. I could hear the whispers though. Everyone was watching me walk through. The rich kids were the worst.

"Who let the street rat in?"

"Better watch your stuff. She'll steal it."

"Just another loser we have to wait for to realize they have no chance."

"This is going to be a long day with losers like her here."

I finally found Yuki leaning against the wall next to a door that was propped open to show the rest of our group inside. Yuki had her eyes closed and she looked relaxed but she was listening. She had her black belly shirt with Chibi printed slanted across it in white. Her two laired black skirt was perfect contrast with her white tights that ended just past her knees and she had black ballet flats. This was what we had all decided to wear. We just had different colors instead of white and had different words across the shirts. Mine was Move written in blue.

I stopped next to her. "Are you hearing what they're saying?" I asked her.

She nodded silently. "We're going to prove them wrong. They don't know how serious this is for us, just because we're street kids."

I nodded back. "Have the others heard it?" I asked. Some of the other kids would crack under the pressure.

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. They're not showing any signs of it."

I nodded. Now that I was closer to her I could see that she was wearing the silver heart necklace. I smiled before heading into the small room.

"Hey Jap Taught," I called out as I entered. "How are we doing?"

Some of the girls were doing their make-up in front of the mirrors. Some were stretching on the floor. They were all talking to each other quietly. They weren't being loud or abnoxious, unlike some of the groups I had passed on the way here.

"Hey, Mia-chan," they all replied.

"Did you do your make-up already, Mia-chan?" Sora asked from where she stood at one of the mirrors.

"Always, Sora-chan," I replied. I set my bag down in the corner and retrieved my Syo water bottle out of it.

"I feel so good about today," Kurt commented. "After having STARISH help us out, I feel like we can't be beat."

"Of course we can't be beat," Rin added. "We've got the best dancers in New York in our group and we got advice from a famous idol group."

"I'm floating on cloud nine," Megumi commented.

"Don't fall, Meggi-chan," Sora laughed. The rest of us joined in. They were all in good moods. No one could bring them down today.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuki came into the room. "We're on deck, so let's go." Yuki hadn't been in the room at all. She didn't look so nonchalant like the rest. Maybe she was worried about our performance.

We grabbed our last minutes things and I took one last drink from my water bottle. Then we headed for the backstage area. The richer kids had harsher words for us there, but everyone ignored them. Yuki was now realizing there was no reason to worry.

The stage manager approached our group. "What's your name?" she asked. She had a clipboard in her hands.

Yuki answered her. "Jap Taught."

The stage manager wrote that down quickly. "Do you have a CD with your songs on it and what are the songs in order?" she asked.

Yuki handed her the CD she had carried. "The songs are 'Wings' then 'It's my Turn Now' then 'B Team' and ending with 'Because we can'," Yuki answered.

The lady scrawled this all down. "You're up next," she walked away without another word.

"That was efficient," Kurt commented. This got a few chuckles out of the others. We quickly stretched. The butterflies were beginning to flutter in my stomach. I didn't know why though. I had performed so many times before. I wondered what was different.

"Up next is Jap Taught. The ten members will be performing four songs, starting with 'Wings', 'It's my Turn Now', 'B Team', and ending with 'Because we can'," the stage manager announced to the judges out in the seats. We moved to the stage and got set up. I had the cane in my hand, ready for the first song.

I glanced up at the audience. I knew that the groups that had gone before us were allowed to watch other groups. I hadn't expected there to be a lot of people there, but I did see something I didn't expect. I saw all seven members of STARISH sitting directly behind the judges. The judges were even turning around to ask the boys questions. Those sneaky boys! They had been working with us for the last three days, knowing they would have some input into our audition.

The music started and I no longer had time to think about the STARISH boys. The first three songs went by quickly. The final song came almost too fast. As each person sang a line they formed a line at the front of the stage. To us this song was more about acting, than dancing. Idols had to be multitalented.

(Sora)

I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean

(Rin)

I am a rock not just another grain of sand

(Megumi)

I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder

(Kurt)

I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand

(Everyone)

Because we can

(Ami)

She's in the kitchen staring out the window

(Hana)

So tired of living life in black and white

(Izumi)

Right now she's missing those technicolor kisses

(Naomi)

When he turns down the lights

(Yuki)

Lately he's feeling like a broken promise

(Yuki and Me while face each other like the parts of a mirror)

In the mirror staring down his doubt

(Me)

There's only one thing in this world that he knows

(Everyone)

He said forever and he'll never let her down

(Everyone)

I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean

I am a rock not just another grain of sand

I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder

I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand

Because we can

(Sora and Ami)

TV and takeout on the coffee table

(Rin and Hana)

Paper dishes, pour a glass of wine

(Megumi and Izumi)

Turn down the sound and move a little closer

(Kurt and Naomi)

And for the moment everything is alright

(Everyone)

I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean

I am a rock not just another grain of sand

I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder

I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand

(Yuki)

Because we can, our love can move a mountain

(Me)

We can, if you believe in we

(Yuki)

We can, just wrap your arms around me

(Yuki and Me)

We can, we can

(Everyone)

I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean

I am a rock not just another grain of sand

I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder

I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand

Because we can, our love can move a mountain

We can, if you believe in we

We can, just wrap your arms around me

We can, we can

Because we can

We cut the song short to make more of an impression. Ending with our hands clasped together. The concert hall erupted into loud applause. I looked out to find a standing ovation. Everyone that had heard our performance had enjoyed it greatly. I smiled at the girls around me. We had done it. There was nothing stopping us now from reaching our dreams.

We hurried off stage, knowing there were other groups to go. All of the rich kids that had been whispering about us were quiet. We had shocked them into silence. I smiled in satisfaction.

We grabbed our stuff out of the changing room and headed for the auditorium. We found seats right behind STARISH. Each boy high fived us for our performance.

I leaned forward to whisper to Syo. "You sneaky boys! You knew this whole time that you would be here helping judge," I accused him.

"Actually, we're just giving them our opinions," Syo answered. We were staying quiet so we didn't interrupt the group performing on stage. They were okay. Not the best but not the worst. "We aren't judging, so us helping you out was fine. Anyway you guys would have had a killer performance without our help."

"Thanks, but your help made us even better. It also boosted everyone's confidence," I told him. "On a random side note, who has the key to Yuki's new heart necklace?" I asked him. I was curious.

"I think Otoya is holding onto it until Ren can make heads or tails of his feelings," Syo answered. "We thought about giving it to Ren right away, but we figured he wouldn't wear it yet." I nodded, understanding his reasoning. "Are you enjoying your gifts?" he asked.

I held up my water bottle to show him. He gave a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Songs: Mentioned: Wings by Little Mix, It's my Turn Now by Keke Palmer, and B Team by Marianas Trench. Sung: Because We Can by Bon Jovi. **

** For those of you who haven't figured this out, I update on Tuesdays and Fridays. No specific time, just those days. Usually I have one or two more chapters written after the one I post, but I get easily distracted. I hope I can pull myself back together before Tuesday. My current fascinations have been coloring using Gimp and Minecraft. Stupid Minecraft. Why does it have to be so addicting. **

**So thanks to Killer Angel2 for following my story. Thanks to ERidg17 for faving the story. And thank you to rinpup14 and Mysterous Guest for reviewing the story. You guys are the reasons I'm still writing this despite how addicting Minecraft is.**

**Another thing. I didn't get any answers on weather you guys want to see my crappy drawings of Mia and Yuki. I'll assume that's a no until further notice. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	8. Chapter 8: Move solo

**So some how I conquered my minecraft addiction just for you guys. I finished this just a few minutes ago, but I got it done! It just took a lot of self control. So enjoy the fruits of my labor.**

Chapter 8: Move solo

Saturday dawned bright and early. Today was the day of solo auditions. This way the judges could get a better sense of a person's ability.

Last night I had decided to go home to my apartment instead of staying over at Yuki's. Not to mention my audition dress was there. Usually I wouldn't risk running into my parents before a big performance. I never knew how they would act that day.

I peeked out of my room to see where they were in the small apartment. Mom must have been in her room because she wasn't in her usually place on the couch. Dad was walking out of the kitchen area to his chair in the living room. I wondered if I could sneak past him on my way to the door.

I slowly crept out of my room as he sat down. I quietly tip toed behind the couch and almost made it behind his chair.

"Mia," he growled. He knew I was there. "Where are you going?"

I froze where I stood and flinched from his tone. He was not in a good mood this morning. I looked at the seven feet that lay between me and the door. Could I get out before he had the chance to get up and hit me? "I have plans today," I answered softly. I inched forward, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Looking like that?" he questioned. He didn't even turn his head to look at me.

I looked down at my dress. I had worked hours on this. The top had straps that crisscrossed to wrap around my neck. The high waist line branched off in pretty strips of blue and black pleated fabric. I had strappy black high heels on and my hair up in a tight bun. I had thought I looked like a professional performer. I had wanted to make a good impression on the judges that I could be more than a dancer.

"You look like a slut," dad continued, not noticing my thoughts or my inching in the direction of the door. "You better earn lots of money looking like that."

I was shocked into stopping. Did he think I was a prostitute? I almost corrected him but decided I better get out while I could. I walked the few feet to the door and left. I sighed a breath of relief once I closed the door. I was lucky today. I didn't have new bruises to hide.

The concert hall was full again today. This time there weren't as many trying to practice dance moves though. I could get through the halls easier. Yuki and I had planned to meet in the room we used yesterday. Yuki was leaning against the wall next to the door again, instead of inside.

"Morning," I greeted her as I set my bag down next to hers. "Can I ask why we're not inside the room like planned?" I questioned.

"You don't want to go in there," Yuki warned. I raised an eyebrow at her. I really was curious now.

I peeked into the room. There were girls all over and I mean all over. There wasn't a clean space of floor or counter. They were all getting ready for their performances while talking to each other. I listened to their conversations for a moment before realizing that they were all talking about the same thing. The STARISH boys. These were some serious fangirls. I could even see the STARISH merchandise scattered on the floor.

I went back to Yuki. "You're right. I don't want to go in there," I said.

Yuki laughed. "We can just get ready out here. It's not like we have much left to do," Yuki smiled at me. I smiled back.

I looked at her performance dress. It was a black strapless dress with a high waist line. The skirt was made of several layers of fabric. Each layer was lighter than the last, ending at her knees with white. It suited her well. She had white ballet flats on, continuing the color scheme. She had silver bracelets and the silver heart necklace for jewelry. Her hair was left alone. There wasn't much to do with her short hair.

Yuki was looking me over as well. "Here," Yuki said as she reached up and took my hair out of its bun. My long black hair tumbled down to curl around my face. I usually put it up because I didn't like the feel of it around me. I was curly and wavy and had a tendency to get caught in everything. "You have wonderful curls, why don't you show them off. Almost every girl here will be jealous of them," Yuki elaborated. I silently glared at her. One: she knew I didn't like my hair long or down, but I didn't have the money to get a haircut and two: I didn't like her getting so close to me. She was my best friend, but because of past events I did have moments when I felt uncomfortable around her. Now being one of them.

"The little lady is right," I turned to find a particular strawberry blond that always called Yuki little lady. "Your hair is beautiful framing your face. It's quite the sight." He smiled at me. I gave a small smile and turned to stand next to Yuki instead of in front of her. Yuki's face brightened at his presence. "Are you ready to go, little lady?" Ren asked Yuki.

"I was ready the day I was born," Yuki answered with confidence.

"Is that Ren I hear?" one of the crazy fangirls in the room called out. Suddenly there was a large number of girls flooding the hallway and surrounding Ren. He had to take a few steps away from us or risk being pushed over. He smiled and greeted the girls but it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

Yuki glared and almost growled at the girls. She was not happy to have her conversation interrupted. I just hoped she didn't get herself in trouble over this.

"Excuse me," Yuki growled at the girls. Some stopped harassing Ren to look at Yuki like she was a disgusting piece of trash. "Ya know for a bunch of girls that want to be idols you sure can be disrespectful. If you were an idol would you want your conversation to be interrupted by a bunch of crazy fans? We are supposed to be professional here. Treat the idols how you would want to be treated if you were an idol," Yuki lectured. She ended by grumbling under her breath about crazy fans and disrespect.

The fans all stared at her in astonishment. No one had ever talked to them that way. I on the other hand was trying hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

Many of the fangirls grumbled and walked back into their room. Ren moved back to talk to us. "Quite the speech, little lady," he commented.

"It was all true," Yuki grumbled. She wasn't over being angry.

Ren gave a small smile. "Why don't you girls head back stage. Your auditions should be coming up soon," with that Ren took off.

I let Yuki cool off on our way to the stage. I was performing first, so I dug the CD Yuki let me borrow out of my bag. There was only one song on it. I only need one song to impress the judges.

"Mia Oshiro? Is Mia Oshiro back here?" the stage manager called out.

I stood up straight and left Yuki to her thoughts. I approached the stage manager. "I'm Mia," I told her. I held by CD out for her. She took it and continued to scribble on her clipboard.

"You're on deck," she pointed me to a spot near the curtain. There was another girl already standing there. I headed in the direction.

"Yuki Tanimoto? Is Yuki Tanimoto back here?" the stage manager continued on. Yuki raised her hand and went to talk to her.

"You might as well go home," was the other girl's greeting to me. I raised my eye brows at her. "I'm the best performer in the United States," the girl boasted.

"We'll see," I replied as Yuki came over. I smiled at her. She had cooled off.

Yuki looked at the girl ahead of us. She had heard the girl boast. "Did your daddy tell you that?" Yuki asked in a sickly sweet way.

"Hmph," the girl turned back around with her nose in the air. We waited patiently.

When the boy that had been on stage came back the stage manager turned and yelled at the girl in front of us. "Go!"

The girl quickly ran out on stage. We could hear her from back here. Her annoying voice carried really far. She introduced herself and the song. When she began to sing Yuki and I had to try so hard to stifle our laughter. The girl was downright terrible. She must have been one of those spoiled rich brats that had parents that lied to her about everything.

She walked off with such confidence. I was still trying to control myself. The stage manager yelled at me. I calmed myself down, straightened up, and walked calmly out on stage.

I noticed three judges and the STARISH boys in the audience. There was no one else. I walked to center stage where the mic was placed.

"Introduce yourself," the middle judge instructed me.

I smiled out at them. "I'm Mia Move," I replied.

"Your application says Mia Oshiro," the judge on the left questioned.

"Mia Move is my stage name," I answered. "When it comes to performing I prefer not to claim my past."

"Hmm," the middle judge squinted her eyes at me like she was trying to figure me out. "What are you singing for us today?" she moved on.

"Second Chance," I announced.

I closed and bowed my head as I grabbed the mic stand. Surprisingly I was not going to dance during this song. This song had more emotional value to me that I wanted to communicate with my voice. My dances moves were not made for this song.

I lifted my head to sing at my que, but I didn't open my eyes. I was connected deeply to the song. I didn't need to watch their reactions for approval.

My eyes are open wide

And by the way, I made it

Through the day

I watched the world outside

By the way, I'm leaving out

Today

I just saw Hayley's comet

She waved

Said, "Why you always running in place?"

Even the man in the

Moon disappeared

Somewhere in the

Stratosphere

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Please don't cry

One tear for me

I'm not afraid of

What I have to say

This is my one and

Only voice

So listen close, it's

Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet

She waved

Said, "Why you always running in place?"

Even the man in the

Moon disappeared

Somewhere in the

Stratosphere

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Here's my chance

This is my chance

Tell my mother,

Tell my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye

Is a second chance

The last chord rang true in the auditorium. I waited with my eyes closed for a response, any response. It was silent for a long time before I heard anything.

"SPETACULARRRRRRR!" I opened my eyes to watch a chubby middle aged man flying from the rafters. WTF. I now questioned whether some of my mother's drugs had gotten into my system. But I saw the boys' heads turn to watch the strange man too. I was not the only one seeing him. The crazy man landed right in front of the stage. "Miss Mia Move Oshiro, there is no doubt in my mind. You have what it takes. We all will be seeing you next fall," it was clearly a dismissal from the man. I bowed politely and left the stage.

Yuki high fived me as she walked past me to the stage. I wasn't going to be able to watch her performance but I would surely be able to hear it. I stayed out of the way, but close enough to listen.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Tanimoto. My friends call me Chibi," Yuki stated before the judges could instruct her to. "I will be singing Heart Attack."

Yuki started singing before the music even started. I could hear the emotion in her voice. I feel like if she had not started singing when she did she would have chickened out and sung a different song. This song in truth was pointed towards a certain person in the audience.

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you. Make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

The music ended quickly and Yuki walked off stage, not waiting for their reactions. Yuki glanced at me once on her way to her bag. I silently understood. I grabbed my bag and followed her out of the back stage area. She kept her head down as we made our way through the hallways. We found the back door and headed out into the alley way.

Yuki dropped her bag next to door. There was no one in the alley with us. Yuki collapsed against the wall and slid to the ground. She tried to hide her face as the tears started down her cheeks. Her emotions had been rubbed raw.

I moved to comfort her, but I heard an abnormal noise. The sound shoes smacking pavement entered the alley. I soon saw Ren running into the alley. He was out of breath when he stopped near us.

"Little lady," he breathed. Yuki looked up at him with her tear stained face.

I looked between the two and decided it would be better to leave them alone. Ren could do a lot more good than me. I moved to the alley opening, far away enough not hear them, but still watch them.

I watched Yuki try to hide her face again. Ren crouched down in front of her after wrestling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He offered it to her and said something that made her laugh. Yuki took the handkerchief and they began talking. I stood watching for quite some time before I decided there was no need for me to be there. Yuki was fine now. I headed back towards my apartment. I had planning to do.

** TWO SONGS! Songs used: Second Chance by Shinedown and Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. No offense to Demi but I actually don't really like her version. I don't mind it, I just don't prefer it. I much prefer the version done by Sam Tsui and Chrissy Costanza. Look it up on Youtube if you want. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews Mysterious guest, MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan, and rinpup14. Thank you for faving the story, Kid4ever999. You guys are the reason I didn't give in to my minecraft addiction. **

**So um, side note. I feel like I might write the scene between Yuki and Ren that's here at the end. If I do I might post it as an extra little tid bit for you. Depends on how much minecraft wants to control my life. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**

**PS: So you all know my beta reader is WingedAngel1364 right? Well she has an Uta Pri fanfic as well, but she is loosing motivation. So you should all go read and review her story. That and she's kinda knew to the fanfiction world. She's trying hard to learn all of the terms. What terms should we teacher. Maybe even I will learn some new ones from you guys. **


	9. Chapter 9: Love the Sound of new

**Da Da Daaa Chapter 9! I beat my minecraft addiction again. But it's a really short chapter. But a really necessary chapter. So Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Love the Sound of new

The whole school was gathered in the court yard. We were waiting for an announcement. The principle had called this assembly but no one knew what it was about. There was plenty of speculation though. Some were hoping for a challenge or a surprise performance from a debuted idol.

I was just hoping it wouldn't take too long. I wanted to get back to class. There was still so much for me to learn. This was a waste of my time.  
I turned to Maya. She was sitting next to me shuffling her tarot cards. She had a habit of doing that while spacing off. When asked about it she would claim she was communing with the spirits. "What do you think this is about?" I tried to get her attention. I actually ended up grabbing her shoulder and repeating my question.

She smiled at me. She took the card on top of her deck and turned it over. It was the chariot. "Hmm, victories, reject negative, sense of fair play, good time for travel, taking a break, and getting away," Maya mused. I hated when she answered me with one of her cards. I never understood what she meant. How did this inform us of what the announcement would be?  
"Maya, could you give me a less confusing answer?" I asked her.

Maya didn't get the chance to answer me. "GOOOOOOOD AFTERNOOOON!" Great. The principle had arrived. He was floating down from the sky with a parachute. He landed neatly on the stage and unclipped the parachute. I hated his dramatics. "I'm sure you are all wondering about this announcement. It may not include all of you, but I decided you all needed to hear it," he started his speech.

I leaned back in my chair, thinking that this had nothing to do with me. Perhaps I could try to think of new lyrics for a song I was working on.

"You all know that I opened another Idol training school. The new school is in New York in America. Auditions to enter the school have already been completed, but not all of the new students know yet. I've selected a handful of kids from here to change schools. The students I chose I believe will do better and be more successful over there. The following students will be moving to New York to study: Kawaguchi Kyo, Mori Haru, Nakano Yamato, Oshiro Maya, Oshiro Miki, and Tsukino Juro," the principle finished his announcement.

I sat in shock. My name had been called. I looked at Maya. She was smiling happily. "Now everything changes," she said.

I was still digesting everything. I was moving to New York. I was going to be studying there instead of here. At least I wasn't going alone.  
Kyo turned around in his seat to look at us. The usually quiet redhead had a huge smile plastered across his face. "Isn't this wonderful? We get to go to New York!" he exclaimed.

"I can't wait," Maya smiled back at him.

"Me either," I grumbled sarcastically. I didn't like the thought of moving.

**No song. But that's okay. So originally I have two versions of this chapter and since this is really short I'm thinking of adding the other version to the deleted scenes. The deleted scenes will be posted later today. I only have two not including alternate chapter 9. So check out the deleted scenes chapter if you have time. It does include Yuki and Ren's conversation from last chapter. **

**Thank you to rinpup14 and Mysterious Guest for reviewing. By the way Mysterious Guest, you don't need to pay to have an account. You only need an email. It's really easy to get an account. Thank you to Lively-loving and Crucis Luna for faving the story. Thank you to Lively-loving, kid4ever999, Crucis Luna, and Darkx1xAngel for following the story. You guys are the reason I'm still writing. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	10. Chapter 10: Move to a new home

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Move to a new home

I was sad to see the boys go. I would miss their company, but Syo made sure I had his email before he left. Even though I didn't have a computer Yuki let me use her's to talk to Syo. He had a habit of sending me pictures of him and the other boys while they were on tour. He even told me that come fall he would be living on campus at Saotome Academy, so I would get to see him again when he wasn't busy.  
The rest of the summer went by in a blur. I was busy getting ready for the new school year. Yuki helped me pack and on move in day her mom even let me put my things in her car. Everything I had was in cardboard boxes stuffed into the back of Yuki's mom's SUV along with Yuki's things.

Arriving at Saotome Academy Yuki and I quickly got out and started to unload the boxes. We weren't the only ones. There were a lot of kids and their parents unloading cars and heading for the school.

"Mia-chan! Yuki-chan!" I turned to watch the fedora wearing boy run through the parking lot. I laughed at the sight he made. He reached us out of breath.

Yuki gave a small laugh. "Watch out there, Syo-senpai. Your fangirls might attack," Yuki glanced around. Many of the girls in the parking lot were staring at us. Some were even glaring.

Syo waved it off as he caught his breath. "I don't care," he replied. He looked at me then. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, Mia-chan. You look beautiful with your hair like that," Syo said under his breath.

I smiled. I had decided that I would change my hair style before school started. Yuki had helped me pay to get my hair cut. It was now shoulder length with one blue stripe in the front. I felt that it fit me better. "Thanks Syo-senpai," I replied.

"Not that you didn't look good with the way your hair was," Syo started to back track while his face turned red. "I mean this just looks more like you," Syo continued.

Yuki went to pass him. She put her hand on his shoulder. Syo turned and looked at her. "Just stop, Syo-senpai. You're digging yourself a hole," Yuki laughed as she headed to the school.

Syo just shut his mouth for a second and looked at the ground. I tried my hardest not to laugh. He was being really cute right now. "Thanks Syo-senpai. I know it suits me better," I smiled at him as I moved passed him. I had moving to do.

Syo quickly looked up at me, then grabbed a box out of the van and quickly followed after me. I smiled at him when he caught up. "You don't have to help out," I told him.

Syo shrugged. "I might as well do something. I'm already moved in," he answered.

"Well thank you for the help," I said. "I'm on the third floor though."

"Is that supposed to discourage me from helping you?" Syo asked. "I'll have you know that you are the third person I have helped move in today."

I looked at him surprised. "Who else have you helped move in? Some of your fangirls?" I questioned.

"No, just some friends of mine that transferred from Japan. Actually, they're living on the third floor too," Syo answered.  
"So I'll get to meet them. Interesting," I commented.

"Yeah, it does promise to be interesting," Syo said under his breath. I looked at him confused. I knew I wasn't meant to hear that. He had been mumbling to himself.

We found my room easily enough. My name and the name of my roommate was posted next to the door, but just our first names. It stated her's was Miki.

"Hey, Move," I turned to find Yuki poking her head out of a door across the hall from my room. "I'm right across the hall from you," Yuki pointed out the obvious. I smiled at her before entering my own room. The door was propped open. Syo followed me in without commenting.

The two beds were pushed against opposite walls. My roommate had her back to me as she unpacked boxes that were on her bed. I moved to the bed on the right. I quickly set the box down and debated whether I should introduce myself to my roommate or go get the rest of the boxes.

"Wait, I think this box says Yuki on it," Syo said as he looked at the box he had put on my bed.

I looked over at the box. Sure enough he had grabbed one of Yuki's boxes. I gave a small laugh. "At least she isn't far away," I commented.

"Syo-chan?" my roommate turned around to look at him. She looked surprised to see him in the room.

Syo nodded at her on his way to the door, "Miki-chan." Then he was gone.

Miki turned to look at me next. We both froze in place as we looked at each other. It felt like I was looking in a mirror before I got my hair cut. Miki was the same height as me with long curly, wavy, black hair with a green stripe dyed in the front. Her blue eyes stared at me in surprise. She wore a sleeveless, ruffled green top. Each layer of ruffles was a different shade of green. She had green shorts on with a glittery green belt. She had green bracelets on both wrists. She also had a necklace that boasted a green M. Her fingernails were painted green and she wore green, high heeled sandals.

I thought of how I looked. I had a light blue shirt on that barely reached my belly button. On the front of my shirt a sky blue heart looked to be stitched on with black thread. I wore a dark blue, pleated skirt with black high tops that I had decorated with a blue marker.  
"Whoa," we both whispered as we looked at each other. I'm sure she was noticing the same things I was.

Syo had left the room, but Yuki entered while me and Miki stood frozen in place.

"You'd never believe it, but I think I'm rooming with a you look alike," Yuki commented as she moved into the room. When she saw us she stopped. "Whoa, there's another one."

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'm just as confused as you," I said.

Miki finally broke eye contact to look at Yuki. "Why would a boy be rooming with my sister?" Miki questioned as she looked Yuki up and down.  
I smiled. Yuki had decided to dress normally for today. She had a baggy gray shirt on over baggy jeans. Her black sneakers peeked out of the bottom of her jeans. The only things to mark her as a girl was the silver ball earrings and her silver heart necklace. She was going to be questioned a lot today.

"I'm a girl, I just have a habit of dressing like a dude," Yuki explained as she moved towards Miki. "I'm Yuki Chibi," she held her hand out for Miki to shake.

"I'm Miki Oshiro Amore," Miki said with her nose held high. She was being pompous.

"Wait," I stopped. Miki turned to look at me, as did Yuki. "Did you say Oshiro?" I questioned.

"Oshiro is my family's name," Miki explained. "Amore is going to be my stage name."

"But Oshiro is my last name," I said. This was only getting weirder.

"That's because you two are sisters," Syo said from the door way. He had come back with another box in his hands. He moved into the room to put the box on my bed.

"What did you just say, Syo-chan?" Miki asked. She couldn't believe it either.

I was shocked into silence. But I didn't have any siblings. I was an only child and I was happy about that. I didn't want anyone else to suffer through what I have.

"I said you two are sisters. Actually it would be you three, but since Maya isn't in the room I said two," Syo said. He was being nonchalant about this.

"She can't be her!" Miki demanded. "I'm not supposed to find her in this school in America!" She was almost yelling. I looked at her shocked. Miki was truly mad about this.

"Hold up, girly," Yuki said to Miki. "I think we need more of an explanation than that."

I nodded. I was so confused and it was only getting worse.

Miki nodded. "Eleven years ago my mother took off in the middle of the night with one of my sisters. We're a set of triplets. My mother and sister haven't been heard from or found since," Miki simply stated.

I turned to Syo. "And you think that I'm that little girl?" I asked.

"I don't just think it, I know it. You look the same, you have the same last name, and you're a performer like they are," Syo answered. "You don't get more obvious than that."

"We could do a DNA test," a soft voice offered from our doorway. I turned to find another girl that looked like Miki and I. She slowly moved into the room. She wore a light purple tank top with a long dark purple skirt and purple ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails. She also had a stripe of purple in her hair. She held a deck of pretty looking cards in her hands. "But the cards say that she is the one."

"And I'm supposed to believe some stupid cards?" Miki demanded. She didn't wait for an answer. She stormed out of the room and down the hall. Everyone stared after her.

Syo broke the silence. "She'll calm down. She just needs to understand that you are her sister."

The other girl moved towards me. "I'm Maya Soli," she introduced herself. I assumed that Soli was her stage name.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied. "I'm Mia Move."

"I know," Maya answered. "I haven't forgotten you."

"Well we need to finish getting your stuff up here. The opening ceremony will begin soon and I have to perform," Syo said as he moved to the door.

Yuki followed him. Maya glanced at him before turning to me. "Would you like some help?" she asked.

I nodded my head. Sure, why not? We needed to get this done fast.

It didn't take long for Yuki, Syo, Maya, and I to get us moved in. Then we found ourselves in one of the many courtyards on campus. There was a stage set up for speakers and for STARISH to perform.

Some of the teachers gave small speeches about how they were happy to be teaching the next generation of idols and songwriters. The principle didn't even make an appearance, which was bizarre.

Finally it was time for STARISH to perform. As the boys walked out on stage everyone in the audience screamed and cheered. The boys waved out at everybody.

"So we have a special song for everyone today," Otoya announced. "We wrote this just for all of you."

"It's called Wherever You Are," Tokiya added.

The boys moved to their positions and waited for the music to start.

(All)  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

(Cecil)  
All around the world  
(Syo)  
Somebody somewhere's always dancing their heart out  
(Ren)  
All around the world  
(Otoya)  
It may be noon but you can dance like it's dark out

(Natsuki)  
Oh, how many nights have you spent in your bedroom  
(Tokiya)  
Oh, singing every word to the song in your headphones  
(Masato)  
Oh, you got a private party going on when you're alone  
But when you're alone, just know

(All)  
We don't need to be together to get it started  
Throw your hands in the air no matter where you are, babe  
Just feel the music so you can join in the party  
Wherever you are, wherever you are  
Oh, wherever you are  
Oh, where-wherever you are  
Oh, wherever you, wherever you are, wherever you are

(Syo)  
All around the world  
(Cecil)  
Somebody somewhere's always waking the neighbors  
(Ren)  
All around the world  
(Tokiya)  
A thousand miles away we're singing the same words

(Masato)  
Oh, how many times have you turned up your headphones  
(Otoya)  
Oh, jumping up and down like you're there in the front row  
(Natsuki)  
Oh, you got a private party going on when you're alone  
But when you're alone, just know

(All)  
We don't need to be together to get it started  
Throw your hands in the air no matter where you are, babe  
Just feel the music so you can join in the party  
Wherever you are, wherever you are  
Oh, wherever you are  
Oh, where-wherever you are  
Oh, wherever you, wherever you are, wherever you are

(Ren)  
Wherever you go, you don't have to be alone  
(Syo)  
Wherever you are, just know, just know, just know  
(Natsuki)  
Wherever you go, you don't have to be alone  
(Tokiya)  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

(Otoya)  
We don't need to be together to get it started  
(Cecil)  
Throw your hands in the air no matter where you are, babe  
(Masato)  
Just feel the music so you can join in the party  
(All)  
Wherever you are  
Oh, wherever you are  
Oh, where-wherever you are  
Oh, wherever you, wherever you are, wherever you are

Wherever you go, you don't have to be alone  
Wherever you are, just know, just know, just know  
Wherever you go, you don't have to be alone  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

Oh, wherever you are, wherever you are

The boys were given a standing ovation. I had to remind myself that every idol course student here was reaching for what they have. Everyone was dreaming of performing on that stage now. We were all reaching for the same dream. Some would reach it and some would fail and quit. I was going to be one that reached her dream. There was no going back for me. Not even with the new news of me having siblings. I wasn't going to let that stop me.

**Song: Wherever You Are by Sam Tsui (like you can't tell I'm obsessed with this guy by now)**

**So it wasn't minecraft that distracted me this time. It was kpop. I greatly enjoy kpop and I started looking for new songs to listen to but I got really distracted. But I still got this done so everything is okay! Yay!**

**thank you for the reviews Kid4ever999, Mysterious Guest, and rinpup14. I luv you guys. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	11. Chapter 11: Love turns to jealousy

**Friday update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Love turns to jealousy

Running out of the room may not have been the best idea, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I had just met my missing sister. I had so many questions running through my mind for her. That is if she is in fact my sister. Syo-chan thought she was, so did Maya. Maya even said that her tarot cards agreed. Stupid cards. I've never trusted what they said. Maya puts too much faith in them.

But Mia did look like us, she was talented like us, and, if my memory is correct, my missing sister's name was Mia. Everything was lining up. But why would she be in New York, let alone the U.S.? Are family is from Japan. Why would mom move here? Was she even here or did Mia come from a different country?

My head was starting to hurt from all of these questions. I stopped walking and took a look at my surroundings. I was in a small courtyard that boasted a small fountain with a statue of one of the many muses. I could never remember their names so I couldn't tell which one. I found a bench underneath a tree and sat down. This wasn't getting my unpacking done. I had wanted to be unpacked before the opening ceremony. I hadn't wanted to wait to unpack because after the ceremony we were expected to go to our classes and meet our teachers and classmates. I wondered briefly what class Mia was in. Maya and I were in class A. It was the same class we were in in Japan.

The other girl confused me as well. What girl in her right mind would willingly dress like a guy? Not to mention use Chibi as her stage last name? She was just confusing.

"It's odd to find a new student wandering around on move in day when you could be unpacking," I looked up to find a blue haired boy standing next to the fountain. He was watching the water run. He wore a light blue polo shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. He looked professional but still relaxed. I recognized him as one of the boys in STARISH with Syo-chan. I couldn't remember his name off the top of my head. I had too many thoughts in my head to pull that information out.

"I needed time away from others," I replied.

He looked at me then. His blue eyes questioned me. He moved toward me and offered me his hand. "I'm Masato Hijirikawa," he introduced himself.

I shook his hand. Now I remembered. He was the one always dressed in blue for performances. "I'm Miki Amore," I answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied. "May I sit with you?" He questioned.

I nodded. I didn't want to be impolite to my senpai. He sat gracefully next to me. "Out of all the courtyards on this new campus, I do like this one the best. It's small and out of the way. Not many people will come here," he mused aloud. I couldn't tell if he was just talking to himself or if he was informing me of his liking of the courtyard. He wasn't looking at me again.

"It's very pretty," I decided to reply. "The flowers are blooming nicely here."

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" He continued musing. I nodded. He glanced at his watch to check the time. He stood up slowly and faced me. "I best be going. I need to get ready for my performance," he said as a goodbye. He began walking away.

"Hijirikawa-senpai," I stopped him with my words. "Thank you for talking to me. I needed the distraction."

He smiled back at me. "Anytime." He was gone then.

I smiled. He surely was a gentleman.

I checked the time myself. Surely enough it was time for me to go find the large courtyard where the opening ceremony was to be held.

I spaced out during most of the ceremony. My thoughts had drifted back to Mia. She was sitting next to Maya and the strange Chibi girl. Could she really be my sister? I couldn't keep my focus on anything else. I couldn't even properly appreciate STARISH's performance. From the crowd's response I assumed it was good.

Maya found me as everyone else dispersed so they could go to their class. "Have you calmed down?" she asked.

"I'm still not convinced she is our Mia," I replied. "And don't you dare bring up your stupid cards." I began walking away. Almost everyone else was gone, which meant we might end up being late.

"My cards haven't been wrong yet," Maya said as she followed me. It wasn't hard to find class A.

"They haven't been right either," I countered. "Just cryptic."

"They are open for interpretation," Maya answered.

I glared back at her. She had a smart mouth on her today. "Whatever happened to my quiet, kind sister?" I questioned. She just smiled back. That was my answer.

"Alright, everyone grab a seat," the teacher announced. He was a young looking man with perfectly styled blond hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under a black suit coat and blue jeans. He was clearly American. Probably an actor or singer.

We took our seats. Maya decided to sit behind me instead of next to me. I turned to talk to her. "I thought Ringo-sensei was going to be out teacher," I commented. I knew he had been transferred with us. He was our teacher in Japan so him not teaching us here didn't make sense in my mind.

"If you'd paid attention is class you would know that Tsukimiya-sensei is teaching S class," Maya answered.

"I pay attention," I mumbled back. I turned back around in my seat to look at the rest of the class. There were maybe 15 kids in this class. Each one had a different style. I quickly scanned all the faces and didn't see Mia or her friend. I turned around to Maya again. "Where's Mia?" I taunted. "Is she in class B or worse class C?"

"Actually she's in class S," Maya answered.

The taunting smile on my face faded quickly. How had she gotten into a better class then me? Then all of grandma's stories about mom came back to me. Mom had been really talented when it came to dancing, singing, acting, and playing instruments. Maybe she had helped Mia greatly with her audition. That's the only way I could think of for how she got higher than me. I wish I had had mom's help. I wish I had grown up with mom.

I didn't talk to Maya the rest of class. I was angry over this injustice. Mia had gotten everything I had wanted. She had gotten all of mom's attention while Maya and I were stuck with grandmother.

The new teacher took role and passed out uniforms. They were neatly packaged. He explained that we could accessorize however we wanted as long as we wore the uniform. This was different from Japan. There we could accessorize as long as it was with the school colors, which were weird. So it sounded like here I could wear all of my green accessories. I could end up liking it here after all. I'd just have to figure Mia out.

**No song :( but we did get to see Masato. That's a plus. This one was difficult to write because right now I'm not liking Miki's character. You might understand why better in the next chapter. **

**So my addiction to kpop has only gotten worse, but at least I'm doing better about writing this story. I actually got this done with plenty of time to spare. Now to start writing chapter 12. **

**Thank you Mysterious Guest and rinpup14 for reviewing.**

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	12. Chapter 12: Move under pressure

**Tuesday update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Move under pressure

After STARISH's performance Yuki dragged me off to class S. I was glad to be in class with Yuki. There would be at least one familiar face. I had asked Maya earlier what class she and Miki were in. Maya said that they were both in class A. I was sad that we weren't in the same class. I was curious about this whole siblings thing. I wanted the whole story.

Leaving the court yard, Yuki grabbed my hand to pull me along. I gently pulled away. I was uncomfortable with her doing that, but she never seemed to get the hint. I was always pulling away from her. She'd just try to grab my hand again later. At least she wasn't wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

Walking into the class room, the first thing I noticed was our teacher. She stood at the front watching us all walk in. She had bright, curly pink hair that went all the way down to her waist and bright blue eyes that sparkled. She wore a long sleeved yellow turtle neck and gray leggings. I wondered if she was hot in that. A turtle neck could not be comfortable in this heat.

"Alright! Everyone find your seats!" the teacher called out. She was full of energy. We all quieted down and sat where we wanted. Everyone turned their attention to the teacher.

"Hello and welcome! I'm Ringo Tsukimiya. You can all call me Ringo though. I taught A class in Japan. It is such an honor for me to teach S class here. If you haven't figured it out by now S class is the best class of all. After that comes A class then B and so on. So all of you sitting in this room had the best auditions out of everyone! The top seven idol course students even get a special treat! They will be mentored by one member of STARISH! Each boy got to choose who they mentored from the list. I believe they will find you after class today. So everyone is split into two groups: idol course and composer course. I hope you know which one you are in! So I'll take role now and then pass out your uniforms." She talked a mile a minute. I think the fact that she was speaking English slowed her down enough so we could understand her. If she was speaking Japanese I swear she would have been talking even faster.

When Ringo-sensei passed the uniforms out, Yuki looked at the neat packaging like it was a bag of garbage. She knew there was probably going to be a dress or skirt in there for her to wear every day. Yuki didn't mind wearing girl clothes, but that was only on occasions like the concert and the auditions. She hated wearing dresses and skirts every day. I wanted to laugh at her face.

I didn't mind wearing skirts and dresses. They were the majority of my wardrobe because they were easier to make than pants and jeans. I actually make most of my clothes. If I didn't make it, then I got it at a dollar store, the Goodwill, thrift shop, or the Salvation Army. Even then I had a habit of altering them somehow. It was cheaper and I could express myself easier.

"So I know some of my students in here are from the Japan school," Ringo-sensei caught everyone's attention again. "I wanted to let you know that there is no no love rule here. That was only for the Japan school."

I noticed a red headed boy give Ringo-sensei a big smile after that news. One of the other girls in the room raised her hand. She didn't wait for Ringo-sensei to call on her, she just started talking. "There's a no love rule at the school in Japan?" she questioned.

"Yes, but there isn't here. That's because the cultures are different," Ringo- sensei answered. It made sense to me, but maybe that's because Yuki had taught me so much about Japan. Yuki was originally from Japan. She moved here in elementary school. I met her when I was ten. She was the reason I got into dance class. She had also taught me Japanese. So when we didn't want people to know what we were talking about we spoke in Japanese. That probably wouldn't work here, especially since the teacher was from Japan.

"Why would there be a no love rule?" The girl questioned.

"Kyo-kun, why don't you answer?" Ringo-sensei passed it off to the red headed boy in front of us.

"In Japan, Idols are seen as untouchable and unattainable but still lovable and encourages people to fantasize about them. If the idol has a significant other, then they really are unattainable and the fantasies are gone. It's been proven that idols with significant others have lower ratings," Kyo quickly answered. He had a soft voice that almost couldn't be heard across the room. But he knew what he was talking about. Everything he had said was true.

"In America the public is very interested in the relationships of the stars. It's a mini drama to keep track of," Ringo-sensei continued explaining. "So if you want to have a relationship here, expect everyone to be talking about it. Nothing stays a secret for long~." Ringo-sensei ended in a sing songy voice. She was having fun with this. "So that is all I really had planned for today. Tomorrow we start the real work. For now you can do whatever until the bell rings."

Ringo-sensei practically flew out of the room, leaving all of us alone to interact with eachother. Yuki turned to talk to me. "It amazes me how much people don't know about different cultures."

"Not really," I replied. "They don't have to deal much with Japan. I bet most of these kids had never heard of STARISH until today."

"True," Yuki mused. She tapped the red headed boy on the shoulder. He turned around to look questioningly at Yuki. "You did a really good job explaining that part of Japanese culture."

"Thank you," he answered quietly. "Do you know much about Japanese culture?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I was born in Tokyo," Yuki answered. "I'm Yuki Chibi." Yuki offered her hand to him.

He shook her hand hesitantly. "I'm Kawaguchi Kyo," he answered.

"Naw, flip it around, little buddy," Yuki told him. He looked back at her confused. He hadn't understood what she was telling him. Yuki laughed. "Here we say our family names last. Your name would be Kyo Kawaguchi."

He smiled at Yuki. "Thanks. I probably would have continued to introduce myself the wrong way for the rest of the day," he replied.

"No problem," Yuki replied. She motioned toward me. "This is my friend, Mia Move."

He looked at me. I smiled back. "You look like Miki and Maya," he whispered. I'm not sure I was supposed to hear that.

"You know Miki and Maya?" I asked. There was noint in pretending I didn't hear him. He could give me information on those two.

"Yeah, they're the twin performers in class A. I've talked with Maya some and we hung out on the plane ride here. Miki is another story though," Kyo answered.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Miki doesn't talk to anyone if it doesn't get her closer to her dream or Syo Kurusu. Those are the only things she focuses on," he answered.

"What's she want with Syo-senpai?" I asked.

"Rumor says she confessed to him last year, but he shot her down. She hasn't given up though. She's determined to get him to fall in love with her," he said.

"How'd she know him well enough to confess love?" Yuki sounded like she couldn't believe it. I questioned it as well. Miki didn't seem like someone Syo would hang out with very often.

"Old family friends according to Maya," Kyo answered. "I'm going to assume you know them."

"Yeah, we met them today," Yuki replied. "I'm rooming with Maya. Mia is rooming with Miki."

The bell rang then, letting us know that class was over. I grabbed my bag and uniform. "You want to eat supper with us tonight?" I asked Kyo. He looked at us surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Really?" he asked. He had his hopes up and didn't want to be shot down.

"Yeah," Yuki replied. "You seem like a cool enough guy to hang with us. We'll meet you in the cafeteria later."

Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the room. I looked back to see Kyo standing there with his mouth hanging open. Apparently dinner invites were not common for him.

I pulled my hand away from Yuki again as we walked down the hallway. The STARISH boys stood there waiting for the students they were going to mentor.

Syo's face brightened as we approached. "Mia-chan," he called out. "Guess what?"

Him standing in front of me surprised me a little. I looked at him questioningly. My thoughts couldn't be correct, could they? "What?" I asked.

"I get to be your mentor," he replied.

I looked at him surprised. That would mean I'm one of the top seven idols in the school. It amazed me and scared me at the same time. I was glad that I was that high up. It meant I really was a good performer, but yet I was scared just a little. Now that everyone would know that I'm that high up they would be expecting only the best from me. I wouldn't be aloud to make mistakes and when I would I would be criticized heavily. It was a lot of pressure to put on someone.

Some of the surrounding students heard what Syo had said. The whispering and comments started.

"She's one of the top seven?"

"How can she be one?"

"Who is she? Where is she from?"

"She looks like back alley trash."

"Who's that with her? Her boyfriend."

I couldn't ignore what they were saying. They would only get worse. I grabbed Syo's hand and marched us out of that hallway, leaving Yuki and the whispers behind. I pulled him with me to one of the smaller courtyards.

"Hey, hey, stop," Syo was finally able to pull me to a stop. He just looked at me confused for a second while trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing? Why did you pull us all the way out here?" he questioned.

"Do you really have to ask that?" I demanded back. "Could you not hear what they were saying? It's the first day and they are already judging me by my clothes."

"So? Let them judge you that way. You can prove them wrong later," Syo answered. "They'll just underestimate you for your clothes, but they will be confused because you are one of the top seven performers that is being mentored by a member of STARISH."

"How did I even get up to the top seven?" I asked.

"You did awesome in your audition," Syo answered. "Actually you came in second overall."

I was shocked. "Second?" I questioned.

Syo nodded his head. I began pacing, trying to figure out how to handle all of this. Syo stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Mia-chan," he instructed.

"It's just too much for one day," I told hm.

He nodded in understanding. "How about you focus on something else then. You still have unpacking to do and I'm sure you want to customize your uniform. We can meet up later," Syo suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I replied. We went our separate ways. I headed back to the dorm. My thoughts were still occupied by everything I'd learned today. It was getting to be too much. I entered my room with all intents of unpacking. I started going through the boxes on my bed. **(almost stopped here)**

Miki was doing the same thing as me, but she kept glancing over to me. It was getting annoying. At one point she was just watching me. She was examining everything I was doing. If today wasn't bad enough, she was making me overly self-conscious.

"Stop staring at me," I finally snapped. "I'm not some science experiment under a microscope." I turned to face her. She sat on her bed with her hands in her lap, still looking at me. "Is it fun watching me unpack?" I questioned.

"I'm still trying to find the similarities between us," Miki answered calmly.

"Why?" I demanded. "Does it really matter that we are siblings. We're here to learn. I didn't come here expecting to find out I had siblings, but you don't see me obsessing over it either."

"I didn't expect to meet you here either," Miki countered. "I just can't believe that it is you." She stood up and approached me. "You've had everything I've ever wanted," she whispered.

"Yeah? And what's that? Cus from where I'm standing my life isn't a walk in the park," I countered.

"You got to be with mom," Miki answered. "That's all I"ve ever wanted."

"That's all you've wanted?" I questioned. "You don't know anything about her. Trust me you wouldn't want to be with her."  
"How can you say that?" Miki was getting mad now. "She's beautiful and talented. If she hadn't run away she would've been the next big idol! I bet she's been training you this whole time."

I scoffed. Did she not have any memories of our mother? Even though I don't remember them, I still remember our mother always being the way she is. "You don't know what you're talking about." I turned back to my bed. I started lifting some of the heavier stuff out of the boxes. I pulled out my stack of binders and notebooks. Just looking at them reminded me that I had a lot of work to do and that didn't include my sowing projects.

Miki stood in the middle of room, trying to figure out what I wasn't saying. I carried the heavy stack of binders and notebooks to my desk. I wiped at my face and went back to unpacking.

Miki grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "What don't I know about mom?" she demanded.

"Since you have this perfect little image of her in your head, I'm sure you don't want to hear anything I have to say," I hissed back. It was true. She wouldn't believe the truth about mom.

Miki glared at me before she raised her hand and slapped me across the cheek. "How can you say such things?" she hissed at me.

Normally I can take a hit like that no problem, but this wasn't normal. I grabbed my cheek gently as pain spread in my face. I hissed and started to cuss as my cheek throbbed.

Miki quickly backed away. She hadn't thought that she had hit me that hard. "Um, sorry, sorry," she was mumbling as she tried to get closer to me and try to help.

"What happened?" Yuki demanded as she came through the open doorway. Ren and Syo followed after her.

Yuki rushed to me and tried to get me to take my hand off my face. It was still throbbing, not as much as it had been, but I knew that if I took my hand away Yuki would see the bruise my dad had put there before I left. "Let me see," Yuki demanded. She wasn't going to stop trying. I bit my lip and pulled my hand away with most of my make-up. I was sure she could clearly see it.

Miki gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Yuki got even closer to me and tried to inspect it. I kept back up a few steps. I didn't like her being that close. When she finally had me with my back to the wall, she spoke in a low tone. "You said you would tell me when they hit you again." I gulped. She was mad at me and my parents now. Yuki didn't like the fact that I let them beat on me. I had never thought of reporting them. That's not how I deal with things.

I ducked and made a break for the door. I didn't want to answer for that. I ran down the hallway and away from all of them.

**So really long chapter, but I wanted to get at least part of Miki and Mia's fight in. There will be more fighting between these two. We got more of Kyo in this chapter too. My beta reader, WingedAngel1364, said that the two seconds she got to meet Kyo in chapter nine made her fall in love with him. He might be a semi important character. I'm not sure yet.**

**So the whole no love explanation, I'm not sure that is true it's just how I see things. You can decide whether you want to believe me or not and if you have a different view, don't be afraid to share. I have an open mind. **

**Thank you to Mysterious Guest and rinpup14 for reviewing and thank you colouredcookiez for faving and following the story. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	13. Deleted Scenes

**Welcome to the Deleted Scenes! Occasionally the characters want me to write a scene that actually doesn't fit in the story or isn't necessary. I'll be posting all deleted scenes here so check back occasionally for more. **

**The first scene is from chapter 6 when Yuki and Mia are getting ready for the concert. Just a small interaction between Yuki and her sister. Enjoy!**

Chap 6:

Emi poked her black haired head into the room. "Why aren't I going to the concert?" she asked.

"You're too young," Yuki answered not even looking up from painting her nails. Yuki was going all out tonight, trying to look like a girl. She was even wearing a dress and earrings.

"I'm only two years younger than you," Emi complained. "All of my classmates have been to concerts."

"I only won two tickets," Yuki replied. I realized that she was just listing all of the reasons Emi wasn't coming. I don't think she was actually paying attention to what Emi was saying.

"Why did you give the other ticket to Mia?" Emi asked.

"You don't even like STARISH," Yuki finally looked up. "You wouldn't have a good time, so get out of my room."

"You're so mean, Yuki," Emi complained before leaving. Yuki shrugged her off.

**Next scene is the conversation Yuki and Ren had in the alley behind the concert hall after Yuki's solo audition. Originally that whole scene in the alley wasn't supposed to happen but the characters decided otherwise. So enjoy!**

Chap 8:

Yuki POV

"Little lady," he breathed. I looked up at him startled. I wasn't expecting him to be out here. Then I remembered that my face was strewn with tears.

He crouched down in front of me as I turned my face away. I didn't want him to see me like this. Not after I sang that song in front of him. I noticed Mia walk a short distance away. Was she going to leave me alone with him? I didn't want to be alone with him.

"Are you all right, little lady?" Ren asked as he held out a handkerchief to me.

"I'm alright," it came out as a chocked whisper. My throat was raw from singing and crying. I didn't sound alright to my own ears. He must hear it too.

"You don't have to be so worried about the audition," Ren said. I looked at him straight in the face. He was misunderstanding why I was crying. He thought that I thought I had failed the audition. I know I didn't. I nailed it if anything. I was crying because I had laid my heart bare in that audition for him. More tears streamed down my face. I went to wipe them away with my wrist. What had I expected? I know what I had expected. I had expected him to understand my feelings. But no. He didn't and probably wouldn't. That song had been for nothing.

"Little lady?" Ren questioned. He moved forward and started to use the handkerchief on my face. I pushed his hand away and gave a small laugh. My life was a joke. "I'm alright, Jinguji-senpai," my voice was stronger this time. "I'm not worried about the audition."

Ren leaned back again. I looked around the alley a little. Mia was no where to be seen. She had left me alone with him. "That's good because you passed, little lady," Ren said. I nodded. I understood. There had never been a doubt in my mind. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other come fall," Ren continued.

I gave a small smile. "Yeah," I whispered. "I can't wait." for my heart to break every day, my thoughts continued.

Ren stood up to his full height and offered me his hand to help me up. "Then let's go back inside," Ren offered.

I stood up without using his hand. "Actually I think I'm going to go home. It's been a long day and I have work tomorrow," I answered. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the alley. The new school year was supposed to be the best for me. Now it was going to be hell seeing him everyday knowing that he doesn't care.

**So here is the alternate chapter 9. The scene I used was the principle announcing it to everyone. In this one he only tells the girls. This shows how much Miki doesn't want to move and how forceful Maya can be. I picked the other one because it felt more like something the principle would do. Enjoy!**

"Miss Maya, Miss Miki, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you into my office," the principle said from behind his desk.

I rolled my eyes. Of course we were wondering. It wasn't every day someone got called to his office. I hoped this was important. I was missing dance class for this.

"As you know, I've opened another school. This time in America. I've selected a handful of students from here that I think would benefit more studying over there. That includes you two," the principle looked at both of us.

I sat there shocked. He was telling us that we were being moved to America, to the other academy.

"Who else is going?" Maya asked quietly.

"Kawaguchi Kyo, Mori Haru, Nakano Yamato, and Tsukino Juro," he answered.

"Can I say no?" I asked. "I don't want to leave."

"This is not a question. This is an order. If you want to keep studying at Saotome Academy you will move to New York," he answered me.

I was getting angry. I wasn't given a choice. My whole world was turning upside down.

"Okay," Maya answered. "Thank you for this opportunity. I believe we should start packing immediately," Maya started to get up.

"This is not okay," I protested.

Maya smiled down at me. "We can talk about it later, Miki. Let's go," Maya walked out of the office. I scrambled to follow her.

"Maya, what's with you? Why are you doing what he said? Why do you want to leave?" I demanded of her as we made our way to our room.

"I just think it's a wonderful opportunity we should partake in. Why should we turn down the opportunity to learn in a different country?" Maya replied.

"Because, we're already comfortable here," I answered.

"That's no reason to turn this down. Idols travel all the time. They have to to get jobs," Maya countered. I glared at the back of her head. She was right. I hated when she was right. She rarely ever spoke, but when she did it usually angered me. This time included.

"Fine," I answered. "We'll learn in America." I grumbled as I entered our room and started pulling my clothes out of the dresser to be packed away.

Maya smiled as she did the same.

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	14. Chapter 13: Sound of understanding

**After posting the last chapter I got an angry phone call from WingedAngel1364. She didn't like how I ended the last chapter. So here's the next one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Sound of understanding

I watched Mia take off down the hallway. I had no clue where she was going, but I felt like she needed to be alone for a little while. I moved to her bedroom door way. The scene was quite chaotic. Syo stood there, unsure of what to do. Yuki was yelling in Miki's face for Miki hitting Mia. Ren was trying to calm Yuki down.

I moved further into the room. My instincts were telling me I needed to calm everyone down before anything else could be done. "Excuse me," I raised my voice a little. I didn't want to be too loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I gave a small smile to them. "Can we figure this out with quiet words?" I asked. "We don't want to call extra attention to our problems, do we?"

"Maya is right," Ren agreed. "You need to calm down, little lady."

Yuki rolled her eyes before moving to Mia's bed. "How am I supposed to calm down? She hit Mia," Yuki growled.

"I slapped her. That's not hitting," Miki corrected. She moved to her bed and sat down with her arms crossed. She was clearly mad.

"Does it matter if it was a slap or a hit?" Yuki demanded. "Either way, she's hurting because of you."

"How was I supposed to know she had a bruise on her face covered up with all that make-up?" Miki countered. "Why does she have a bruise there anyway?"

"Because that mother you think so highly of probably hit her," Yuki answered. "And if she didn't then her dad did."

"Wait," Miki shook her head in confusion. I thought maybe the truth was finally starting to sink into Miki's head. But I was wrong. Miki had only picked up one fact in what Yuki said. "She gets to live with dad too? That's so unfair!"

"Is that all you got out of what I said?" Yuki demanded.

I shook my head at my sister's stupidity. I moved over to Syo, who still stood there confused. "Why don't you go try to find Mia. I'm sure she needs a friend right now," I suggested to him. "I can handle the situation here."

Syo nodded his head before leaving the room. Miki would be mad latter that I sent Syo after Mia, but right now I felt better knowing someone was looking for her.

"Miki, I believe it's time to engage your brain," I hinted.

Miki looked at me like I was nuts. Yuki sat on Mia's bed with her hands stretched out as she mimed choking Miki. Ren slowly pushed her hands down as the silence stretched out.

"Little lady, I think we should leave the sisters alone for now," Ren gently ushered Yuki to the door. Yuki kept glaring back at Miki. I watched Ren take Yuki to our room.

I moved towards Miki after closing the door. "Miki, I don't think Yuki was trying to tell you about her living with both our parents."

Miki looked at me confused as I sat on her bed. "Yuki was saying that our parents beat Mia," I explained. She really hadn't caught that. Her mind had zeroed in on one word, dad. She hadn't heard anything else.

"And I'm supposed to believe her?" Miki demanded. "I'd never believe a word that cross dresser says."

I sighed in frustration. It would be hard to change Miki's mind now. She didn't want to believe our mother was capable of such a terrible thing. It was easier for me to accept. I remembered how mom used to be. They weren't good memories. That's how I was able to believe what Yuki said. Miki must have blocked the memories.

"Has she given you a reason to call her a liar?" I asked.

"She hasn't given me a reason to trust her," Miki countered.

"Miki, calm down and think about this rationally," I said. "It makes no sense for Yuki or Mia to lie about this. We haven't seen our mother in eleven years. We don't know what she is really like."

"The stories grandma told us-" Miki started before I interrupted.

"Do you think grandmother would want to paint our mother in a bad light to us? Grandmother wanted us to believe in the good in our mother even though there is so much bad."

"Why would she lie to us?" Miki looked so lost now. I was breaking down her world.

"I don't think she lied," I answered. "I think she only told us part of the story. When mom was young, I do believe she was talented. After she met dad is a whole other story grandmother never told us."

"Maybe you're right," Miki grumbled.

I smiled. "Then let's go apologize to Mia," I helped Miki off her bed and out the door.

We were quiet as we searched the dorm for Mia. Neither of us spoke a word, but we didn't have to. I had no clue as to where she would be. I had a feeling that she didn't go far. We checked the lounges and the surrounding courtyards. Finally we thought to look on the roof. When we reached the door to the roof, we could hear people talking. I looked out first. Mia stood there talking to Syo. They were smiling and looked to be having fun. Miki wasn't going to like this.

"Are you going to move or is she not up there?" Miki demanded behind me.

I debated lying to her, but what good would it do. She was already angry about people lying. I didn't need to throw gas on the flames. I slowly moved away from the door so she could look.

She marched right up to the door, not caring how much noise she made. She stood there quietly looking out for a few moments. Her whole body began to shake in anger. She pushed the door open and I reached out to stop her. "Miki, don't!"

**Short chapter. Sorry. I'm sure WingedAngel1364 is still mad at me. For some reason she can't wait for the next chapter. **

**In other news: I have a tumblr now! I'm going to post the pictures I have for these characters there. You can find a link there on my profile. I'll probably post other randomness there as well like kpop randomness. My addiction continues. **

**Thank you to Mysterious Guest for the review. Thank you to .5 for faving the story. Thank you to HanazawaRyuki for following the story. I enjoyed you name. You guys are the reason I'm still going. This is actually one of the longest stories I've ever written and that includes my original stories. **

**R&R Please **

**ID**


	15. Chapter 14: Move with memories

Chapter 14: Move with memories

I ran through the hallways blindly. I didn't care where I was going as long as it was away from Yuki and Miki. I needed time to get my ducks in a row before facing them. I would be of no use in explaining everything if I was an emotional wreck.

I soon found myself climbing the stairs to the roof. It was an old habit of mine to head to high ground when I wanted to be alone. Yuki had discovered this quickly along with the truth about my parents. The roof of my apartment building was no longer safe after that. I would usually find a tree in a park to climb but eventually Yuki would find that too. She just knew me too well. I didn't expect her to take long to find me up here either.

The roof was a flat area with a few benches. There was a low concrete wall that rose up to meet a wire fence. The fence was probably there to discourage potential suicides. I headed for the low wall. I looked out at the skyline while grabbing onto the wire fence. It was such a pretty skyline. It was the skyline I had grown up seeing. I could even tell what most of the buildings were.

The words were coming to my head. The lyrics and melody were coming to me. They often did this in my head. Usually I would be rushing to write them down before I forgot. Right now I was comfortable just singing them out loud. They needed to be in the air in that moment. My feelings, anger, and frustrations were coming out in the beautiful melody.

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

"You're right, I don't know," I turned to find my favorite STARISH boy standing in the doorway. I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen off my face. I didn't want him to see me crying. I didn't want anyone to see. Crying was something I did at night when I was alone. No one else should shoulder my pain and sadness. It was only for me.

Syo moved towards me. He was looking at me concerned. I turned back to looking at the skyline. I knew the tear tracks were obvious on my face. He was going to think me weak for crying over such a thing.

"Mia," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He leaned his head against the top of mine as he hugged me from behind. I couldn't hold the tears when he did that. No one had ever hugged me like that, not even Yuki. I let the tears fall silently, dripping on his arm. We stayed like that for a long time or what felt like a long time. I didn't want him to stop hugging me. My mind also registered that fact that he hadn't used anything after my name.

Syo slowly moved his hand to where mine was still clutching the fence. He slowly pried my hand away from the fence and turned me around to face him. He kept his hand on mine and took his other hand and brushed away my tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

I hesitated. I had never told anyone all of my problems. It had been a complete accident when Yuki found out about my parents. The rest of the time I lied about it. Could I trust him? Would he understand why I had never told? There was only one way to find out, but I was scared.

"My parents beat me," I whispered. It was the first time I had ever voiced the truth. I slowly sunk down to the sit on the low concrete wall. Syo followed and sat next to me. He still had my hand in his. Did he think I was going to run away again or did he forget about our hands? "I do everything I can to hide it. I lie and cover it up. I stay away from home as much as I can," the words were rushing out of me. There was no stopping me now. "They beat me and there is nothing I can do to stop it. They've always beat me. The beat me when they're drunk and high."

Syo let go of my hand to put his arm around my shoulders. He took his other hand and brushed the new tears away. "No one was to find out. It was my battle to fight, no one else's." I almost wanted to push him away for his kindness. Yuki had been the only other one kind to me, but she was also mad at me for not telling anyone.

"You don't have to fight alone," Syo whispered. We were both being quiet.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt," I answered.

"What about Yuki?" he asked.

"She wasn't supposed to know. She found out on accident. Since then, I won't let her near my parents. I don't let anyone near them," I trailed off.

"That's not what I meant," Syo said.

I looked at him questioningly. "Hm?"

"Why do you push Yuki away? Whenever she gets too close you move away from her," Syo elaborated.

I was getting nervous now. This was a subject I never talked about either. This was something not even Yuki knew. "When we were in middle school, everyone though Yuki was a guy," I started. "She never argued about it. She let them think what they wanted to think. The only ones that knew Yuki was a girl were the kids going to our school. The neighborhood kids always thought me and Yuki were a couple though, because they'd always see us together. Yuki would often joke and pretend it was true. She'd grab my hand and put her arms around me. Back then, I knew it was just her having fun. On our way home one day some older kids started picking on us. They wanted Yuki to prove we were dating. I was hoping she'd just drop it and get us out of there, but instead she kissed me. After the older kids left us alone, I confronted her about it. She said it was no big deal and that she had been meaning to do it. That had shocked me. Apparently she'd had the hugest crush on me. I told her I wasn't interested, but I've kept my guard up ever since."

"So…," Syo hesitated. He wasn't sure how to respond to my story. "Yuki's bi?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I answered.

"And she hasn't figured out that you are not okay with her flirting with you?" he asked.

"Yup," I sighed. "It's not that I don't like her, I just don't like her like that. She's my best friend and was my only friend for the longest time."

Syo nodded his head. "That explains a lot." We sat there quiet for what felt like the longest time. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. We were just in our own thoughts.

"Can I ask you a question?" I finally broke the silence.

Syo nodded. "How do you know Miki and Maya?" I asked.

He sighed and took his arm back from around my shoulders. "When I was in elementary school I participated in a lot of music competitions. Your grandmother liked to enter them in the competitions. That's where I met them, but our families eventually got along. I found myself spending more and more time with them, up until two years ago when I got into Saotome Academy. Why?"

"I heard somewhere that Miki confessed to you and I wanted to know how you felt about it," I answered.

Syo gave a small smiled. "I brushed her off. I think of her like an annoying little sister. She bugs me and I deal with it." He shrugged.

His answer confused me. Because of her would he see me the same way? I wanted him to see me differently.

He could read my emotions as they crossed my face. "Mia," he put his hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter what I think about Miki. Right now we were talking about you."

"Is there anything more about me that you want to know?" I asked back.

"How did you get into dancing?" Syo asked. He stood up and turned to look at the skyline.

I stood up next to him. "I've always been dancing. But when I met Yuki when we were ten she took me to my first dance class. I found that I could use the dance moves to earn money on the street. People enjoyed watching me. I earned a lot that way. After a while I figured out a deal with the dance teacher. I could have free dance classes if I helped with the younger kids' dance classes. It worked out good," I answered.

"So it was just a talent you have?" Syo asked. "What about singing?"

I smiled at the memories. "Yuki found us a place to work when we turned 14. She knew I needed the money, but the only place that would hire us was a performance diner. They made us sing for the job interview. That's when I found out that I had a talent for singing. Yuki and I started off in the kitchen and made our way to performing in front of the customers. They were sad to see us go."

"I'm sure," Syo commented. "You have a beautiful voice."

"What do you think you're doing?" We both turned around to see Miki barging through the door. She was clearly pissed off. Her whole body was shaking. "I turned my back on you for two minutes and you start flirting with my guy! How dare you!" Miki was voice was rising in level. Soon the whole school would be able to hear her.

"I'm not your guy, Miki-chan," Syo interrupted. "I've told you that several times."

"But you will be," Miki whined back.

"A person is not a possession. You can't just buy his heart," I commented. "Love doesn't work that way."

"Then how are you doing it? We look exactly the same!" Miki cried in outrage.

I looked at her confused. What would our looks have to do with love. "It's her personality, not her looks," Syo answered.

Miki let out a sob as tears ran down her face. She turned around and pushed Maya out of her way as she rushed down the stairs. There was nothing for us to do. Miki needed to learn these things. We decided it'd be better to just let her be alone. I had other things to do.

**Yay for heartwarming scene with Mia and Syo! Yay for pissing off Miki! Yay for back stories! Now onto the next chapter. **

**Song: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan**

**If you haven't already, please check out my tumblr: .com**

**BTW I might have another deleted scene between Yuki and Ren again, but this time after class. I'm almost thinking of just making a story for just Yuki and Ren. They keep showing up. Maybe…**

**Thank you for the reviews rinpup14, mysterious guest, and guest. Thank you for the faves eleonedark01 and lilly321. Thank you for following the story eleonedark01, Mercerlindsey, and lilly321. You are all the reasons that this story is still going. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	16. Chapter 15: Love courtyard meetings

**I wrote this on Sunday and tried to post it on Thursday. lolz I'm sorry to the people that came to the story looking for this chapter. Here it is today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Love courtyard meetings

The tears streamed from my eyes. Why did they have to hurt me so? Why did he have to make me feel worthless? Why doesn't he love me? My feet took me to a place I had felt at peace at, the small courtyard. I found myself sitting on the bench under the tree again, but this time I was trying to wipe away my tears. Why didn't he understand that I would never love anyone but him? Why did he like Mia but not me? We look exactly the same.

I heard footsteps on the path. I looked up to find Masato walking over to the fountain again. I tried to brush the tears away before he could see them. Luckily he hadn't spotted me yet. He was busy looking at the statue of the muse. I tried to stop my tears.

Masato glanced at me. I wondered if he'd been studying me out of the corner of his eyes. He slowly moved towards me. I sat up straighter. I didn't want to seem weak. "We keep running into each other here," he said when he got close. I nodded my head, agreeing to his statement. "Can I ask what has brought you here this time?" he asked.

"I wanted some time alone," I answered. I felt bad telling him this as I watched his face fall. He had been hoping for another conversation with me.

"Then I will leave you alone to your thoughts," Masato said before moving away. I watched him get settled on the edge of the fountain. He had a small dark bag with him. He pulled a notebook and pencil out of the bag. He opened the notebook and began writing. I wondered what he was writing. Maybe it was lyrics for a new song. Occationaly he'd stop writing and look around. He looked at the statue often. Other times I caught him staring at me.

I just sat there for the longest time. I was no longer crying, or thinking about what had happened. Instead I found myself wondering about Masato. We sat in the courtyard like this for a long time.

As it got closer to diner time, I got hungry. I didn't want to go to the cafeteria because Mia and the others would be there. I wasn't ready to face them.

Masato must have been getting hungry too. He pulled out a bag of chips and some sandwiches. He set them on the fountain next to him and went back to writing. He'd stop occasionally to grab a chip.

I just continued watching him. My stomach began to growl, each growl getting louder. Soon Masato would be able to hear it, but I didn't want to leave.

Masato looked up at me and raised his voice so I could hear him. "Would you like a sandwich?"

I looked at him surprised. I hadn't expected him to offer me some of his food. I nodded my head and slowly got up. I walked over to him. He moved the bag of chips so I could sit down next to him. He offered me one of the sandwiches he had.

"Thank you, Hijirikawa-senpai," I said as I took the sandwich. "What kind of sandwich is it?" I asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly," he answered. I looked at him surprised. I had never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was looking down at his notebook. "I thought I would try it," he muttered under his breath.

"You've never had it before?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "I'd heard about it, but I've never eaten it."

"I guess we're in the same boat then. Neither have I," I stated.

He looked up at me as I unwrapped the sandwich. He was watching my face as I took a bite of the sandwich. It was good, sticky and gooey, but good. I gave him a small smile as I chewed. He smiled back.

He set his notebook aside so he could try his own sandwich. He nodded his head as he chewed. "Not bad. I could've used less peanut butter though," he mused before he took another bite.

It didn't take us long before the sandwiches were gone. I didn't move from my new spot as he picked his notebook back up. I was enjoying his presence even though we had barely talked. We sat in a comfortable silence as I watched his hand move the pencil across the page.

"What are you working on?" I asked quietly. I was curious to see what was written on the page.

He moved the notebook closer to me so I could read it. "They're random lyrics that are coming to my head," he answered.

I read some of the lines. There were lyrics all over the page. Some were in neat lines, others were jotted into the margins. Despite his polished manner and personality, the page looked to be a mess. I wanted to giggle at the silliness of that, the irony. Some of the lyrics looked to belong to a song, some were just randomly placed.

I pointed at one of the lyrics. "The line 'You're not alone' and the line 'together we stand' would go together nicely," I commented. If I knew anything, it would be how to write lyrics to a song. You didn't always need the melody to write the lyrics. You could do it the other way around.

Masato studied the lines I had pointed to for a few moments. "You're right," he muttered. He turned the page in the notebook and penned the lines down on a fresh page.

I helped him pick lines from the other page to create a few verses. It was fun helping him. After we finished the fourth verse I asked if we could sing it. Masato hesitated at first but nodded his head.

We began the first verse together. My high voice complimented his low one. It was an interesting sound. I enjoyed the sound and feelings the singing brought on.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whetever's meant to be will work out perfectly

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"It will be downright beautiful once you have a chorus," I said after a few moments of silence. He was still looking down at the page. I looked to him for an answer, but he didn't say anything.

When he finally moved, it startled me for a second. He moved his hand to the page, like he was going to turn it. Instead he ripped it out. I gasped in shock. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He offered me the page. "It sounds prettier when you sing it," he said. "It should be your song."

I was surprised as I looked from the page to his sincere face. He was being serious. He wanted me to have the song. I slowly took the page from him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"But that means you have to write the chorus," he continued. "I can't wait to hear it when it's finished."

"Neither can I," I whispered. This promised to be a beautiful song.

**So short chapter. That's because it's a Miki chapter. She has her lovely moments, but I still don't like her. Maybe I'll like her someday. She seems to only to be good when she's around Masato. Whatever.**

**The lyrics are from Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne. Originally there wasn't supposed to be a song in this chapter, but Masato demanded to have a song. This created a problem for me because then I had to go find a song. I'm not one to listen to slow songs often but I felt that Masato wouldn't write a fast pace song. It took me forever to decide on a song. At first I was going to use lyrics from Jesse McCartney's Just so you know, but it didn't fit as well. Then I found keep holding on on my ipod and Miki and Masato were practically screaming for that song. **

**If you haven't already, please check out my tumbler for more behind the scenes stuff. You can even ask the characters questions. **

**Thank you to Mysterious Guest and rinpup14 for reviewing. Thank you to Miyu101 and nadia4245 for faving the story. Thank you to critical tiger, nadia4245, and Miyu101 for following the story. Every time I get an email from fanfiction it makes my day. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**

**PS: My beta reader has a new story and she has no clue where she's going with it. So if you like the anime Wolf's Rain you should go check it out and help her. Remember her name is WingedAngel1364. **


	17. Chapter 16: Move on to dinner

Chapter 16: Move on to dinner

Watching Miki run away crying made me feel a little bad for upsetting her. Was Syo that important to her?

"Talking to her now will do us no good. She won't listen to us," Maya commented.

"She's boneheaded and stubborn, but watching her cry makes me remember that she does have feelings," Syo added.

I looked between the two. They knew Miki better than me. I hoped Miki would soon understand everything. I also hoped she wouldn't stay upset for too long. "Well, Yuki and I promised to have dinner with Kyo," I said.

Maya turned to me surprised. "You're having dinner with Kyo-kun? Isn't just the cutest boy?" May asked.

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah he is adorable."

Syo straighten his back and looked a bit suspicious. "Maybe I should join you," he hinted.

I smiled at him. He thought maybe I had feelings for Kyo. "Sure," I replied. "Everyone can join us. The more the merrier."

"I might have to invite some of the other boys too then," Syo said.

I nodded at him. "Go ahead. I haven't seen them in awhile," I said.

Syo pulled his phone out and began to call someone. He moved to the door and started down the stairs. Maya and I followed after him. It was getting close to dinner and we both needed to stop in our rooms for our dinner cards. When Maya stopped in her room she picked up Yuki and Ren. We slowly made our way to the main building to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed with all the new students. The girls kept staring at Syo and Ren as they walked with us. I was afraid they were going to ambush us for a minute. Yuki glared them down though.

We found Kyo easily. The second he saw us he started jumping up and down waving his arms. It was a funny sight and put a smile on my face.

"I was hoping you wouldn't forget me," Kyo said as a greeting.

"How could we forget you, Kyo-kun?" I asked. He was like a little puppy happy to see its owner.

He smiled at us and followed us over to order food. After getting our food we sat back down.

"Is there room for one more?" I turned around to find another cheerful red head. Otoya gave us a big smile as he set his food down next to Maya.

"I'm sure we can find some, Ittoki-senpai," I replied. He sat down with a smile. The table was filling up fast.

"Maya!" A girl called out as she approached our table. She had another girl's wrist in her hand, pulling her along. The girl leading stopped at the end of the table. The other girl hid behind her.

"Hey," Maya answered. Maya looked at the rest of us. "These two are composers from class A," she explained.

The first girl stood at the end of the table with her hand on her hip, giving us a cocky pose. She had short spikey pink hair with a purple stripe in the front. Her eyes were a hot pink that shocked me as I looked at her. She was dressed in a powder pink pleated skirt that barely reached mid-thigh, a white short sleeved button down shirt with a short sleeved black half jacket and a pink and black striped tie. She had black leggings under her skirt and black boots with pink laces. She had a black fingerless glove on her left hand. This girl oozed punk rock and confidence. She was surely comfortable with who she was.

"I'm Tamera. It's nice to meet you," she nodded her head at us.

The girl behind her was the complete opposite. She was a nondescript girl that would blend in any crowd. She had whispy long brown hair that was held back with a white headband. Her large chocolate eyes stared at us scared. She wore a plain white blouse with short sleeves and a long light brown skirt that just touched her white closed toed flats. She was short compared to Tamera's height, but probably taller than me.

Tamera looked behind her at the girl clutching her shirt. "And this is Mary. She's a shy creature," Tamera said turning back to us.

"That's okay," Maya said. "Come sit down with us."

They took the remaining seats. It was easy to strike up a conversation. We all had one thing in common: music. It wasn't long before we were discussing melodies and lyrics. I expressed interest in trying some new styles.

"Then you'll want to work with her," Tamera pointed at Mary. "She's a daredevil when it comes to new style. She writes all sorts of genres and even creates new ones."

Syo looked at her surprised. "You don't look like a person to do that," he commented. It was what all of us were thinking but only Syo would be brave enough to voice it.

Mary smiled before she pulled her smart phone out. She pressed a few buttons and music started playing. It was a strange mix of music. I had never heard anything like it. It had an Indian tone mixed with a Scottish beat. The guitar felt like it was wearing with the melody. It was calming and exciting at the same time. I felt the need to dance but I wasn't sure how. I found myself bobbing along anyway. It was such a strange and good piece.

When it ended we sat in silence for a moment longer, thinking on what we just heard.

"You wrote this?" Ren asked, pointing at the phone to indicate the music.

Mary nodded with a big smile on her face. She was proud on her work.

"Whoa, quiet girl has skill," Otoya commented with a cheerful smile. We were all amazed. It was not a melody I could see a girl like Mary writing.

"Told you," Tamera shot out.

"Can I claim that?" I asked Mary. "It would be so awesome to write lyrics to that."

It was Mary's turn to look shocked. She hadn't been expecting that. "Really?" she asked in her quiet voice.

I nodded my head yes but before I could say anything else Otoya had to put his two cents in. "Whoa she does have a voice!" This made the rest of the table burst out in laughter. Otoya sounded genuinely surprised. Mary's face turned a slight red and she attempted to hide behind Tamera's arm.

"Stop that," Tamera said as she brushed Mary off.

Still laughing I returned to the previous topic. "I'd love to perform that song. It would be a great challenge for me," I told her.

"Uh, sure. I'll put the song on a flash drive for you," Mary said as she pulled her phone off the table and back into the abyss of her bag.

"Don't bother with a flash drive," Yuki commented. She smacked me on the arm. "Just give her your MP3 player for the night."

I nodded, understanding. The flash drive wouldn't do me any good. I didn't have a laptop to plug it into. If the song was already on my MP3 player it would save me from having to find a computer. "I'll have to give it to you after diner. It's up in my room right now," I said.

"Wait, if you can create a song that good how did you not end up in S class?" Yuki asked.

"She choked on audition day," Tamera answered.

"How?" I asked. I had read about what the composers had to do for their audition. All they had to do was play an original piece in front of the judges. Since most composers could play the piano most just played a simple piece on that. Others used instruments they knew how to play.

"I had decided to play the song on my guitar. I thought I knew the song well enough to not use the score, but I got flustered and started on the wrong note. They said I made it into A class because the concept, rhythm, beat, and melody were good, the notes were just off," Mary explained.

"Ouch," Yuki said. "One mistake and it put you in class A."

"It's not a bad thing. It means they'll underestimate me," Mary commented.

"True," Syo mused. "Some of the best composers come out of A class. Haruka was in class A." Otoya and Ren nodded in agreement.

"We'll, right now, if no one else wants to sing your songs I will," I offered.

Mary smiled at me before we switched topics. We ended up staying in the cafeteria long after we finished eating. At one point Maya even got her tarot cards out and gave everyone a reading. It was fun to hear her interpretation of the cards. When we all finally admitted to still having unpacking to do it was after eight. We split into our separate groups and headed for our dorms. At first Tamera and Mary were confused why Yuki was coming to the girls' dorm with us. We laughed and explained it to them. They apologized to Yuki for thinking she was a guy. Yuki brushed them off. She was used to it. We said our good byes in the hall.

I entered my room tofu sit dark and empty. Miki wasn't back from wherever she went yet. I unpacked as quickly as I could, then I sat down with my uniform, my sowing kit, and some of my favorite blue fabric. I was going to make this uniform all mine. When I was finished it was 10:30 and there was still no sign of Miki. I decided I wouldn't wait up to make sure she was okay. She probably didn't want to talk to me anyway. I got ready for bed and turned the light off. To more was going to be an interesting day between class and dealing with Miki.

**So I'm cutting this really close on time. I barely got this done before noon. But I hope you liked it anyway. **

**The song that Mary presents is Rum Pum Pum Pum by f(x). I won't usually look at kpop for one of these songs because of translation issues, but felt like Mary is a person to compose music much like this. F(x) has a style that Mary would love to compose music for. Don't be surprised to find f(x) with Mary more often. **

**You can find just the instrumental here: watch?v=i3nqUyJZidA **

**Thank you to Pierce99C and Mysterious Guest for reviewing. Thank you to KristenMarie09 and Pierce99C for faving. Thank you to WaltzingShadow, KristenMarie09, and Pierce99C for following. I am deeply happy that you enjoy my writing. I wouldn't be doing this without you. **

**To Mysterious Guest: your reviews always put a smile on my face. I'm sad that your Internet went out but I don't think tech support is watching you now. By the way, I think that was your longest review yet. **

**R&R please**

**ID**


	18. Chapter 17: Move to the first assignment

Chapter 17: Move to the first assignment

I woke up to find out something new about my roommate and sister. Miki is not a morning person. After taking a shower and doing her, she sat on her bed grumbling as she added her own touches to her uniform. She didn't say two words to me as I got ready for the day. I left her alone and headed out for breakfast.

Out in the hallway Yuki was watching Maya slowly walking down the hallway. Maya didn't look all the way awake. Looked like neither of my sisters were morning people. I glanced once at Maya before turning to Yuki. I wanted to see how Yuki was dealing with the uniform. What I saw surprised me. She wasn't wearing the yellow plaid dress that the other girls were wearing. She had a white button down shirt with a black collar, the blue and red plaid tie and black jacket that everyone had, and yellow plaid pants that the boys were to wear. She was wearing the boys' uniform.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I knew that yesterday Ringo-sensei gave her a girls uniform.

"Ren gave it to me yesterday," Yuki replied. A small smile played across her lips.

"So you're going to continue pretending to be a guy?" I asked.

"I'm never pretending. People just make assumptions about me from my appearance," Yuki replied. She started walking down the hallway and I followed.

Breakfast was quiet as everyone attempted to wake up. We made our ways to our classrooms. Today was the first day of actual class. Last night Ren, Syo, Otoya and Maya all promised us that today would be interesting. I was couriously excited. I look forward to a musical challenge.

"Good morning everyone!" Ringo-sensei called as we walked in the door and sat down. "We start working today!"

"Oh joy," one girl grumbled as she walked past me. I glanced at her. She had an attitude. I shrugged it off. Those with attitudes would be the first to leave.

"The first musical assignment will be more like a test for all of you," Ringo-sensei said from the front of the room. "In randomly selected pairs you will write and record a song. You have five days to do this. So I want idols on the right and composers on the left," Ringo-sensei instructed.

We moved to our places. It was interesting to see which side each person was on. Some of the people you expected to be idols were composers and some you expected to be composers were idols. There was even a geeky looking guy standing on the idol side. A couple of the more stuck up girls were snickering at his looks. I almost wanted to punch them. Looks aren't everything. I bet he had a good voice or excellent acting skills or a body made for dancing hiding under his uniform. We knew nothing about him and neither did those girls. They were judging him by his outer appearance.

"Okay, so when I call your names I want you to meet in the middle and shake hands. This is a team project. You share the grade. If the composer messes up, the idol's grade suffers too. Same vise versa," Ringo-sensei announced. This made some of the kids nervous. Now they were all hoping for a good match. Even I was hoping to be paired with someone that could match my skill. They didn't have to be the best composer, they just had to give me something good to work with.

"Sam and Daren, Heather and Jason," Ringo-sensei started calling names out. Each pair had a different reaction to seeing their partner. I stood back and leaned against the wall. Yuki found a nice spot to sit with her back against the wall next to my feet. She really didn't care about the others. After a few more pairs were called, we finally heard a familiar name, or rather a pair of names. "Yuki and Kyo," Ringo-sensei called out.

Yuki pulled herself from the ground and moved to shake Kyo's hand. The girls around me whispered. Most of the comments were focused on Yuki's appearance.

"He's kinda handsome."

"He's so short!"

Others were questioning her talent.

"I saw him talking with Ren yesterday."

"Do you think he's being mentored by Ren?"

"Why would Ren mentor such a person?"

"You would think Ren would make sure he mentored a girl."

I wanted to laugh at them. They really had no clue that Yuki was a girl! That would change though. The most Yuki could keep this up would be a few days. She would have to change into dance clothes or they would catch her in the girls' dorm. Then they would probably get mad at her for spending so much time with Ren.

"Mia and Trish," Ringo-sensei announced.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked to the center to meet my partner. She was a tall skinny girl with ratted short black hair. She had her nose pierced, her lip pierced, and her ears pierced all the way up. Her hazel eyes were surrounded by tons of black make-up. Her uniform was already torn up in several places, probably on purpose. She looked down on me with an almost disgusted look.

We moved off to the side to be out of the way, but we didn't say anything until the last pair was called.

"Now you have an hour to come up with a plan. After that I need all of you to focus on class. Your time begins now," Ringo-sensei instructed.

I turned to look at my partner. I tried guessing what genre of music she would write. Would it be rock, punk, pop? I knew from Mary not to judge a composer's genre based on looks. Maybe she wrote ballads or country.

"I'm Mia Move," I introduced myself. One of us had to start the conversation.

She gave me an annoyed look. I got the feeling she really didn't want to work with me. "Trish Hudleson," she stated.

"So..." I started awkwardly. This was going no where. "What type of music do you write?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," she grumbled. She was no longer even looking at me.

I was surprised by her statement. Now I really was going to worry. Did she not care about our grade? Was she just here for shits and giggles? "Well, actually I need to know so that I can write lyrics that match," I tried to explain.

"You're one of the top seven. I'm sure you can write lyrics that match any kind of music," she looked at me with contempt.

So that is what this is about. She didn't like that I was on top. She was trying to bring me down a few notches. That wasn't going to happen though. She was a little right. I could write lyrics for any style. Normally, though, I had an idea of the style, but she wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. I shrugged and moved to an empty seat. "Fine," I told her. "Just let me have the music before we recorded. I don't want to go into the booth knowing nothing."

"Whatever," she replied as she found an empty seat for herself. She pulled out a notebook full of blank sheet music and began to work. I pulled my own notebook out and worked on my own. We were silent the rest of the hour. The other pairs talked loudly and some even got in fights. There was laughter and yelling. For a short while I observed this before turning back to the lyrics on the page. There was nothing I could do about my partner. I was just going to have to make this work.

After classes were done for the day, I found myself on the roof of the dorm again. I had a feeling that this would become one of my favorite places on campus. Syo found me there but we didn't say anything as we both worked on lyrics. I had my lyric binder along with my older note books. I tore the pages with lyrics on them out of the notebooks and organized them in the binder. I often found lyrics that would go together. Before long I had several songs worth of lyrics.

"You'll never guess what I just found out," Yuki barged onto the roof with Ren following behind her.

I glanced at my watch before looking up at Yuki. We had been up here for an hour. "What?" I questioned. This had to be good. Yuki looked just livid about it.

"That little bitch you got paired with is being paid off by Heather to screw you up. The queen be thinks she's not far from being in the top seven," Yuki answered.

"And she thinks I'm at the bottom?" I asked. "She's riding a lot on facts she doesn't know."

"You're nowhere near the bottom," Syo commented. "You're in second."

"Well, there's nothing I can do. As long as I can produce a good song in the booth I'll be fine," I shrugged it off.

"How are you going to do that if she doesn't give you the music until you're in the booth?" Yuki demanded. She was really pissed about this.

"That's why I'm writing a lot of lyrics. I'll do a quick analysis of the song before singing. I'll pick the lyrics that match and adjust them to fit the song better," I answered. "That's how I'm going to have to do it."

"Why don't we take this to the principle? They're cheating," Yuki asked. She didn't want me to have to deal with this. She was being her over protective self.

"Do you know how that's going to make me look. I'm not going to ask for favoritism. I can handle this on my own. Besides I've got to learn how to deal with people like them. The idol world is not always nice," I answered. I got up and brushed past Yuki and Ren. I figured I could work in my room for a while.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. We had our first dance class where the teacher told me I was an amazing dancer. We learned the mechanics of writing good lyrics and started developing stage personalities. I constantly worked on lyrics, even during meals. The others expressed their feelings on my situation. They complimented me on the fact that I was handling it on my own, but they all agreed it was a terrible situation to be put in. I never once asked for the music from my partner. I knew she wasn't going to give it to me so what was the use asking.

In the booth we all got to watch the pairs take their turns. The songs where good and the lyrics were interesting at least. Yuki did really well singing along with Kyo's music. It was a pop song that I didn't expect from the pair.

When I was called I grabbed my binder and headed in. I set my binder on a stand and opened it. I had several songs ready, but I did have a preferred set. It would send a message to those that tried to stop me this week. The music started and I could tell that it was perfect. I began singing with a huge smile on my face.

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

I started jumping with the music but i made sure it wasn't too high so that the mix wouldn't pick up the sound of my feet hitting the floor.

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You'll never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know, and I know

And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

Won't bring me down

Bring me down

Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

The music ended and I faced the class. I could see Trish's and Heather's shocked faces. They hadn't thought I could pull it off. Yuki and Kyo smiled proudly. They were glad I had done it. I had just shone the whole class what I'm made of.

**So long chapter, but its a good chapter. The song is Shut up by Simple Plan. It's a really good motivator. I listen to it often. Especially when I'm feeling like I can't do something. **

**So I know I shouldn't have left this for the last minute, especially since I have a lot to do today, but I was having trouble getting away from the kpop. I found a compromise though. I'm listening to the kpop while typing this on my iPad. It's not much of a compromise though. The kpop is still distracting. Randomness: send me the name of your favorite kpop song if you have one. If not send me the name of your all time favorite song. I'm always looking for new music. **

**So my thank you list this week is really long. It's a good feeling to say that. Reviews: Tazmoose22, Mysterious guest, and Seika23. Faves: Tazmoose22 and NightmareHomunculus12AF. Follows: NightmareHomunculus12AF, 15, and HavenRose. Thank you so much. You are all the reasons that I haven't given into my kpop addiction or the fact that Digimon is now on Netflix. Dang you Netflix. I don't have time to be distracted by Digimon awesomeness.**

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	19. Chapter 18: Move to confusion

Chapter 18: Move to confusion

We were told it would be at least a week before our scores would be posted. After the stunt I pullled Heather and Trish were not happy. Sadly that included all of their followers. I found myself to be tripped often in the hallways. If I left something of mine alone it ended trashed, not that I left much of my stuff alone. I was a street kid with druggy parents that tried to get money from everywhere. I kept all of my valuable things in my room, so they didn't ruin anything too important. The rumors got worse. Somewhere people got the idea that I had snuck into Trish's room to listen to the track before entering the booth. People also started thinking Yuki and I were a couple. That one I expected more than the first one. Yuki wasn't helping that rumor every time she grabbed my hand to pull me somewhere or when she tried to put her arm around me when we walked. The third rumor was that I hadn't really written the lyrics to the song I sang, but no one had an idea as to where I got them.

I put up with it all. Yuki and Syo weren't happy that I was being targeted but I got them to do nothing. There really was nothing for them to do. This was my battle. I would win in my own way.

The day that scores were posted was a really bad day to start with. I was tripped five times before lunch. This annoyed me to the point that I thought it a better idea to stay away from large crowds. During lunch Yuki accompanied me to the dorm. We had decided to eat lunch in my room, where I could eat and work on my projects at the same time.

"I can't believe they're pulling these stunts," Yuki complained.

"I know," we'd had this conversation everyday since the incidents started. It was getting old. "I'm just glad for one thing," I said to change the conversation a little.

"What's that?" Yuki asked. We were walking down the hall to my door now.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about my stuff going missing," I replied as I opened the door to my room.

We looked in to find Miki going through one of the boxes I had left packed. I hadn't needed anything out of it yet so it had stayed shut under my bed. I had spoken too soon.

"At least that's what I thought," I said, looking at my roommate who had just noticed our presence.

"I...I can explain," Miki stuttered at the sight of us.

I leaned against the door with my arms crossed. Even though Miki and I still didn't get along, I hadn't taken her for someone to go through others' things. I had trusted her. "Please do," I said. I was disappointed in her and I hoped it was showing in my face and in my voice.

"I...uh...," Miki floundered. She had no explanation that wouldn't make her look bad. I moved to my bed and began putting everything back. Miki stopped trying to come up with a response.

"Like my week wasn't bad enough," I said angrily as I stuffed stuff into the box and shoved it back under my bed. "What were you looking for?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she grumbled under her breath as she inspected the floor at her feet. I glared at her. I didn't say a word. I just stood there and glared at her. She was lying. We all knew that. She wouldn't have been going through my stuff without looking for something.

When she glanced up at me she went on the offense. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" she demanded. Her voice was rising. I stood my ground as she got up in my face. "You're a good singer and dancer. You made the top seven. Everyone likes you and thinks you're right every time you open your mouth. You can't do anything wrong! But when it comes to me I'm an okay idol. I'm in class A. No one likes me and I'm all alone! Even Syo-chan likes you more than me! You all just tell me I'm jealous and that I don't understand you. Maybe I have a good reason to be jealous! You can't have everything!" She was screaming now, tears streaming down her face. Did she always have to cry? I questioned. She was less than two inches from my face now. I didn't move. I wasn't going to back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Yuki said as she pushed Miki back and got in between us. Yuki was only an inch or two taller than me but she was using that to her advantage. She stared Miki down to the point that Miki took a few steps back. "Mia's not the one in the wrong here. You were the one going through her stuff. Don't try to make it her fault," Yuki growled at Miki. Miki looked so scared as she squirmed under Yuki's gaze. If Miki hadn't gone through my stuff I might have felt sorry for her right now, but instead I felt she deserved to squirm.

"There you two are. Mia-chan, Yuki-kun, could I talk to you for a minute," I turned to find Ringo-sensei standing in our doorway. The way she talked made it sound like she had been searching for us for a while now.

I looked at her surprised. Why would she be looking for us? "Sure," I answered cautiously. I grabbed Yuki by the jacket sleeve and pulled her out into the hallway. Ringo-sensei pulled the door shut behind us. Whatever she was going to talk to us about she didn't want Miki to hear it.

"What's up, Ringo-sensei?" Yuki asked. We looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to have the top seven idols give an impromptu performance in class today before results are posted. I wanted to know if either of you of have lyrics to share with the others. It doesn't have to be something great, just something to sing. It can have accompaniment or not, Ringo-sensei answered.

Yuki looked at me. "What about that song you've been working on with Maya and Mary? The Na Na Na song?" she asked.

I thought about it. The song she was talking about was a simple song. The lyrics were good and it only needs a guitar and a drum to play a beat on. It would work really well for seven people, but there was one problem. I don't know how to play guitar, so one of the others would have to play. I didn't know who the others were let alone if they know how to play guitar. "It's a good idea, but is someone going to be able to play guitar and drum for it?" I replied.

"I'm sure we can find someone," Ringo-sensei answered. "But I'll need the score now so I can make copies before class starts again."

"Sure," I nodded my head. I went back into my room and over to my desk. I didn't look at Miki but I knew she was still there. I could hear her trying to muffle sobs. I ignored her. I grabbed the right binder and left the room. I riffled through the binder until I found the right song. I took the pages out and handed them to Ringo-sensei.

"Thank you, Mia-chan," Ringo-sensei said. "Enjoy your lunch." Ringo-sensei walked away.

I looked at Yuki. "Let's eat on the roof," I suggested. Yuki nodded and we made our way up there.

After lunch Ringo-sensei gather the top seven in the hallway. This was my first time seeing all of them. There were three boys and two more girls. The geeky boy I had noticed last week was one of them. I figured he was good. When I heard him the booth last week I had noticed his beautiful voice. He sounded like an angel. He was clearly good enough to be one of the top seven, though I had to wonder who his mentor was. Which of the STARISH boys would take him on? The other two boys looked to be complete opposites. One had his blond hair down to his shoulders with rainbow highlights all over. He had his ears pierced and wore black combat boots with his uniform. The other had his dark brown hair slicked back from his face. He kept his uniform in impeccable order and even wore expensive black leather shoes. The girls seemed to be alike though. One had frizzy red hair and chewed gum as we waited. The other had curly blond hair that seemed too perfect to be natural. Some how to me they felt alike though they didn't appear to be. Maybe it was the fact they had the same green eyes.

"This is the first time you are all meeting each other, isn't it?" Ringo-sensei caught our attention. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves."

We looked at each other, waiting for someone else to start. It was a few seconds before the geeky boy took the lead. "I'm Kenton," he said simply.

"Yamato," the boy with slicked back hair said.

"Angel," the blond boy said.

"Zoey," the red headed girl added.

"Yuki," Yuki finally spoke.

"Mia," I followed.

All that was left was the blond girl. "Yazmin."

"There we go. That wasn't so bad was it?" None of us answered Ringo-sensei. Ringo-sensei stood in the awkward silence for a second before moving forward. She started passing out lyrics. "I asked all of you for lyrics but Mia was the only one to give me some, so you will be singing her song. I've already called on two composers to be the accompaniment. One will be playing the guitar, the other will be playing the drum. Anything else?" Ringo-sensei looked to me.

I thought for a second. "Clapping. It's pretty rhythmic. You won't have trouble figuring it out," I answered. These were the top seven. I had faith in their skills. The song would be great.

The others nodded and looked at the music. It was pretty simple in my opinion.

"Alright, let's go," Ringo-sensei clapped her hands together and lead us back into the classroom. We stood at the front looking at our classmates. Off to the side Trish held a guitar and another composer I didn't know had a drum in his lap.

"Today, I want to show you why these idols have been picked as the top seven. During lunch I asked each of them to share a song they've been working on. Only one of them actually had a song. They are going to perform the song, but keep in mind they've only had the music for a few seconds. Okay, go," Ringo-sensei said before she got out of our way.

We glanced at each other out of the corners of our eyes before starting. We wanted to be in time with each other.

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

(Kenton)

When you know some stupid boy's just trying to break your heart

Don't even play his game

He doesn't see how beautiful you are

Baby just walk away

(Yazmin)

When you're feeling like the world is pushing on your chest

Don't let it get to you

Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath

Find a different point of view

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

(Yuki)

When your heart's about to break

Sometimes you just gotta say

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

(Angel)

When you need to get away from the place where you are

Sometimes you gotta hit the road, baby,

Turn the radio up, windows down in your car

Take a trip and let it roll, roll, roll, yeah

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

(Me)

When your heart's about to break

Sometimes you just gotta say

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

(Yamato)

When it feels like all the walls are c-c-closing in

And the noise is way too loud for you

(Zoey)

Put your headphones on and get lost in a song

Gotta find you a different crew

C'mon, c'mon

( Me Humming in rhythm)

(Zoey)

Yeah, from the top, here we go, c'mon

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

(Yamato)

When your heart's about to break

Sometimes you just gotta say

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

(Yuki)

When you're feeling like the world is pushing on your chest

Don't let it get to you

(Me)

Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath

(Everyone)

Na Na Na Na

The whole class got into it by clapping in rhythm. It was just one of those songs you couldn't resist. We all had smiles on our faces as we looked at each other. It was a really good feeling.

"Now your scores for the assignment should be posted in the forum," Ringo-sensei announced. Everyone stopped for a second, processing that thought. Then everyone rushed for the door. They all wanted to know how they did. I stayed back. I didn't want to be in the middle of that crowd. Yuki waited with me.

We didn't say a word as we slowly made our way to the forum. The crowd was still thick when we got there but it was quickly thinning. We waited a little longer before making our way through the crowd to the results.

I looked all the way at the top hoping to see my name there. It wasn't. My name was the eighth one on the list. My score wasn't the top score. It wasn't even in the top seven. Neither was Yuki. She was one below me. How could that be? Being one of the top seven idols I thought for sure my score would at least be up there. Did this mean there would be a different top seven? Was I going to lose my spot? Would Syo stop mentoring me?

I stood frozen in thought as others whispered around me. What they were saying wasn't good.

**There originally was not supposed to be a song in this chapter, but the characters insisted. I'm a good author and listened to them. Actually this whole chapter went in a direction I wasn't expecting. The song is Na Na Na by Big Time Rush. **

**Thank yous: reviews: Tamoose22, Mysterious Guest, Seika23, Lil'ShiroLover85, and NightmareHomunculus12AF. Faves: Tazmoose22, NightmareHomunculus12AF, and Lil'ShiroLover85. Follows: NightmareHomunculus12AF, 15, HavenRose, and Lil'ShiroLover85. I feel like my list gets long each week. Oh, well. I love that fact. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	20. Chapter 19: Move from high to low

Chapter 19: Move from high to low

"Look who isn't as great as they thought," Heather's voice pierced through the crowd. "The top seven seem to be losing their touch."

We ignored her. We were all too shocked to care what she said.

"This can't be right," Yazmin demanded next to me. I glanced at her. She was in complete disarray over this. "I can't be in tenth place."

"Not that I agree with Yazmim, but something has to be wrong," Zoey added.

"This is messed up," Angel grumbled.

"Is this a game they're trying to pull?" Kenton questioned.

"Messing with us won't help them," Yamato pointed out.

"But these scores can't be right," Yuki protested.

"Can I talk to the seven of you for a minute?" Ringo-sensei asked behind us. We all turned to look at her. Maybe she could answer our questions. We glanced at each other before nodding and following her back to the classroom. Ringo-sensei gestured for us to take a seat. We all sat down in the first two rows. Ringo-sensei began to pace at the front of the room. Something was on her mind, but we just sat there watching her for a little bit. No one was quite sure how to approach this subject with the teacher. It wasn't like we could just start yelling and demanding.

"I'm sure all of you are surprised by your scores," Ringo-sensei finally began.

"Oh yeah," Yazmin said under her breath. We could hear her, but I wasn't sure Ringo-sensei could.

"All of you weren't scored like the other kids," Ringo-sensei continued. "When the judges scored the other kids they took into account that they are untrained, but when they scored you they compared you to debuted idols. They were harsher to you that way you would work just as hard as the other kids. They didn't want you to slack off just because you're good. They wanted you to keep working hard."

"But you shouldn't have posted those scores!" Yazmin stood up in outrage. "Now the whole school thinks the top seven is a joke. They'll be mean and ruthless to us."

"Like they weren't already that way towards you. Don't you know what they did to Mia last week or this week?" Ringo-sensei answered.

"They tried to make her fail on purpose last week and have been torturing her all this week," Yuki answered. "All because they knew she was in the top seven."

"Nothing is going to change," Ringo-sensei tried to reassure Yazmin.

"We'll I wouldn't say that," I added. "Now that they think they're better than us, they'll get complacent. Sooner or later they'll let their guard down and find themselves in trouble. We are the best and will always be the best. Nothing can change that if we don't let it."

I stood up and looked at them all. They sat there like their whole world had collapsed. "I don't know about you, but I've got practicing and studying to do." I left with that. From what Ringo-sensei had said, we were still at the top, we just needed to keep impressing people. My score told me that I was almost ready to debut as a singer. I was levels above the other students. They had a long way to go.

"Hey, Mia-chan!" I turned to find an energetic fedora wearing Syo running down the hall after me.

"What's up, Syo-kun?" I asked when he had caught up.

"I saw your score. What's up with that?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Apparently I was judged like I had debuted already," I answered.

"That makes sense. It's a really good score then," Syo replied.

I smiled. It felt good to hear that from him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

I looked at him. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Nothing as far as I know," I answered. "What do you have in mind?"

He gave me a huge smile. "Since you live here I bet you know where some awesome clubs are at. Want to go dancing?" he asked.

I smiled back. He knew how to get to my heart: dancing. "You bet I do. Meet me at the front gate at 8 and we'll get this party started," I answered. He nodded before taking off.

I smiled my whole way back to the dorms. It had been so long since I had gone to a club to dance. I had worked part time at some clubs and snuck into others to listen to the music, but I hadn't been to a club where I didn't have my mind on something else. He was right though. I did know where the best clubs were.

I entered my room to find Miki sitting on her bed with a notebook in her lap. She was concentrating hard on it. I didn't think she heard me come in. I went to my closet to find one of my dresses for tonight.

"Saw your score," Miki called out. I glanced at her. Her head was still bent as she worked in her notebook. "I guess you aren't perfect."

"Not yet," I whispered to myself. "Can I ask you about that? Why were you going through my stuff earlier?" I called back. I was still going through my clothes. The dress had to be perfect for tonight.

"I wanted to find evidence that you aren't perfect," Miki answered truthfully. That would explain everything she had yelled in my face.

I sighed. "No one's perfect, Miki," I answered. I grabbed one of my all-time favorite dresses and pulled it out of the closet. I threw it onto my bed and stopped to look at myself in the dresser mirror. What was I going to do with my hair?

"What are you doing?" Miki asked.

"I'm going dancing tonight with Syo-kun, so I'm planning my outfit," I answered.

"WHAT!" Miki screeched. She had stood up fast and her notebook fell to the floor.

"You heard me," I answered. "I'm going dancing with Syo-kun."

She stood there as her face turned red and her whole body began to shake. She didn't say another word as she stormed out of the room. I watched her go. There was nothing for me to do. She had to learn that there was nothing between her and Syo.

Yuki made her way into the room while she was looking behind her at Miki running down the hallway. "What's got her feathers ruffled?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going dancing tonight with Syo-kun," I answered.

"Ah, I see," Yuki replied as she sat on my bed next to the dress. "Then I don't have to worry about you tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to dinner with Ren and I was getting worried about leaving you alone tonight," she answered.

"You have a date with Ren?" I asked. I looked at her. She had this happy faraway look in her eyes. I was excited for her. I knew those two would make a good pair. "Good," I smacked her knee playfully. "You need to get out anyhow."

"Guess we're both going to have a good night. Well, I need to go get ready," Yuki stood up and made her way to the door. "Have fun tonight," she called back.

I smiled. This was good for both of us.

When it came time for dinner I ran down to the cafeteria, grabbed some food and ran back up to my room. I didn't have time to stop and chat. I got ready just in time. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror before heading out. The dress I chose was one of my favorites. It was a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh. It had blue trim on the top and bottom and a blue belt with a blue butterfly attached. I straightened my hair, making it longer, and put my black hat that had a blue stripe around it on my head. I wore a blue butterfly necklace at my throat and short black fingerless gloves that had blue trim at the edges. To complete everything I wore my black boots that had a small heel and blue laces. I knew I could dance in them for hours before my feet started hurting. Tonight was going to be great.

I met Syo at the gate and we were off. I wasn't wrong about the night. It was perfect. I took Syo to the best clubs and he paid for me to get in. He kept me laughing and smiling. Our conversations went everywhere and the dancing was the best. Syo really knew how to dance. He could even keep up with me.

When the night ended we made our way back to the school. We were still laughing and having fun when we reached the front gate. I looked at the campus spread out before us. It was quiet and beautiful. "Dang," I whispered. "I didn't want this to end." A sad feeling crept into my heart.

"All good things have to come to an end," Syo said. He was watching me. I looked at him with a smile. He was right. The bad things made the good even better. "But, who said it was over?" Syo whispered as he got closer to me.

My heart sped up at the thought of what he was about to do. I leaned towards him, just a little impatient.

"Ahem," someone growled from besides the gate. Syo stopped his movement in confusion. He stood up straight to look around for the source of the sound.

I knew exactly who it was, the only person that didn't like me being near Syo. Why did she have to ruin this?

Miki walked out of the shadows and grumbled under her breath as she walked in the direction of the dorms. Neither Syo nor I stopped her.

I sighed. The moment was gone and it wasn't coming back. "Good night, Syo-kun," I followed Miki. There was nothing I could do, but I was pissed. Why did she have to mess this up for me? Can't I have some happiness?

**Good spot to end it right?**

**So next week I move into my dorm at college. I don't know if I'll have time to write. I'll try my best, but I also have no clue where the next chapter is going. I thought I knew, but now it doesn't feel right. I'll work out the kinks somehow. This isn't over yet. Another side note, this is the longest think I've written. That includes what I've attempted to write for NaNo. I'm not sure if I'm going to do NaNo this year. I might just do it with this story. There is still a lot that needs to be written before this story is anywhere near done. For those asking, there will be more pairings, they just haven't fit into the story yet. We'll get there.**

**Thank yous: Reviews: Mysterious Guest, NightmareHomunculus12AF, and Seika23. Faves: Koreanlover21873 and B-rabbit28 (btw, I love your names. they made me smile.) This story wouldn't still be going without you. You are the reason I'm able to turn Netflix off and write.**

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	21. Chapter 20: Sound of trying

Chapter 20: Sound of trying

**I would like to thank my beta reader WingedAngel1364 for helping figure out the plot line. I've now got up to chapter 27 planned out and still not close to the end. Look forward to lots more to read. **

Monday arrived quickly while I had been plotting and planning all weekend. Having started school in Japan I had a head start on a lot of the projects. I had a good plan for the next one. I had spent the weekend ironing the kinks out with Tsukimiya-sensei. The idea wasn't a normal one, but I hoped it would work.

I sat next to Miki Monday morning in class. Our teacher, Davis-sensei, wasn't in the room yet. I leaned forward to look out the door. He was out in the hallway talking with Tsukimiya-sensei. She was probably telling him my plan. I glanced over at Miki. She was furiously writing in her notebook. I don't know what she's made about it she's been mad since Saturday.

"If you keep putting that kind of preasure on the pencil it's going to snap in half," I told her absent mindedly.

"I don't care," she growled back.

"Do you want to know what the cards say to you?" I asked.

"No," she groaned at me. "I don't believe in your stupid cards."

I smiled at her. "How about astrology. I could read you your horoscope," I offered.

"I don't believe in any of that either," Miki answered.

"We start our next assignment today," Davis-sensei announced as he walked into the room, ending mine and Miki's conversation.

"The next project is going to take longer than a week this time," Davis-sensei continued. "You will be working in pairs this time, one idol and one composer, to create a song and music video. You will have three weeks. At the end of the first week you will submit your song and record. Then you have two weeks to film and edit the video. This time yu can pick your partners. Keep in mind that its a combined effort."

Everyone began whispering and murmuring about who they wanted for a partner. After hearing the first assignment most could pick out a handful of people they wanted to work with. I knew who I was going to pick.

"You can start to work together. I want to know who your partner is by the end of class," Davis-sensei said. "And Miki and Maya, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

I smiled. I knew what he was going to talk to us about. I grabbed Miki's arm and pulled her to the front of the room.

Davis-sensei looked us over. "I was told that you two will be working in a group of six with two students from S class and two composers from this class. Quite the task you will be taking on."

"What?" Miki was startled by this news. "It's hard enough to do this project in a pair, but with five other people?"

"An extra challenge for you then. Do you have an idea of who you want to work with?" Davis-sensei brushed Miki off.

"Mary and Tamera," I answered. Miki was still stunned. I tried to hold my giggles in but her face was priceless.

"You can go out into the hall and wait for the two students from S class," Davis-sensei informed us. I grabbed Miki and looked for Mary and Tamera. After collecting those two, we went to the hallway. It was quiet out there since everyone was in class.

"What the heck is going on? Why did we get special treatment?" Miki questioned.

I finally let my laughter escape. This was just too good.

"Why are you laughing?" Miki demanded. It only made me laugh more.

"I got a question. What's got you in a constant state of pissed off these days?" Tamera asked Miki.

It was a good question. Not even I knew what it was recently. Miki had cut herself off from the outside world. It was almost like when we were little after mom and Mia had left. We had only talked to each other. We hadn't let the outside world in until we met the Kurusu twins. Syo and Kaoru had brought us back to the world of normal. This time was different. Miki had cut herself off from me. I wondered if Syo could help her or if I should find someone else. Syo had Mia now.

"Alright, I'm starting to understand what's going on a little better," Mia stood just outside the S classroom. Kyo stood behind her. She made her way towards our little group. With her here Miki didn't have to answer Tamera's question. "Someone care to explain?" Mia asked.

I looked at everyone in the group. We were quite the sight. "I requested that Mia, Miki, and me work together on this project," I admitted. "The cards and stars were telling me that its time for you two to learn to get along."

"Not that stupid stuff again," Miki groaned as she slid down the wall to the floor.

"I have to agree," Mia said. "It's past time for us to learn. This wasn't a bad idea, Maya."

"Thank you," I replied.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tamera asked.

I looked at the three composers. "Do you think the three of you can write a song together?" I asked.

"No problem," Kyo answered.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Tamera added.

"Then that leaves the rest to us," I looked at my sisters. Miki was glaring at Mia and Mia was ignoring Miki. This was going to be interesting.

"So the three of you are going to work together? That'll be an interesting video," Otoya commented as we walked around campus. I had been spending my afternoons walking with him. He was the one that helped me come up with my plan. "I didn't think Ringo-sensei would let you. I'm glad she did though."

"We have some of the lyrics done and an idea for the video," I answered.

"I can't wait to see it," Otoya replied. "Though I don't know if I'll still be here in three weeks."

"Is STARISH going on tour soon?" I asked. I was a little sad at this thought. That would mean I wouldn't see Otoya every day.

"I don't know," he answered. We walked into one of the many courtyards to find some of our friends. Mia, Yuki, Ren, Syo, Kyo, Tamera, and Cecil were having fun and attempting to dance. It was quite the sight. Right off the bat I could tell that Kyo, Tamera, and Cecil couldn't dance, but the other four kept messing each other up. Otoya and I made our way towards them.

"You have absolutely no coordination," Yuki laughed at Ren's terrible dance. He was doing it on purpose though.

"Naw, naw, naw," Mia said as she pushed Ren aside. "You've gotta do it like this." Mia danced and showed off what she could do. She was really good.

When Mia finished Yuki came up behind her and gave her a huge hug. "Awww, Mia you're so adorable!"

Mia had a panicked look on her face. She clearly didn't like Yuki hugging her from behind. "Let me go," Mia chocked out. Yuki didn't hear her.

Syo got up from where he had been sitting on the grass. He pried Yuki's hands off Mia. "She said let her go, Yuki," Syo growled at her. Yuki let go and backed up. Mia picked herself and moved to the other side of the courtyard, away from Yuki. Mia hid behinfd one of the columns lining the courtyard. Yuki didn't notice Mia's escape. She was too busy dealing with an angry Syo.

"She doesn't like you being close to her, Yuki, so stop," Syo commanded.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Yuki answered. She was getting over the shock.

"You make her uncomfortable when you flirt with her. It's bad enough that the whole school thinks you're a couple you don't have to torture her," Syo said.

"She's never said anything," Yuki replied.

"How was she supposed to tell her one and only friend that they make her uncomfortable? She didn't want to lose your friendship so she kept quiet, but I won't sit back and let you make her feel that way," Syo explained.

It was quiet in the courtyard now as Yuki tried to understand what Syo was saying. I had wondered about this before. I had seen Mia pull away from Yuki, but apparently Yuki hadn't noticed.

Syo gave up on his conversation with Yuki and went to go comfort Mia.

There was so much drama today.

**Short chapter. Sorry but this is the only chapter you're going to get this week. I still have so much to do. And next week I think you will only get one chapter. I start classes and it's going to take me some time to get used to it. Hopefully I can get back to my regular schedule after that. **

**So this was a bit of what goes on in Maya's head. It was a little harder to write since I've gotten used to writing Mia and Miki. **

**Thank yous: reviews: rinpup14, Seika23, and Devil-Simerva. Faves: Devil-Simerva. Follows: Sheriko, Ioeth, and Devil-Simerva. You guys are the reason you got a chapter at all this week. Thank you for being my motivation. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	22. Chapter 21: Love help

Chapter 21: Love help

There is one thing I have to say. I'm not happy to be working with Mia, but I have to admit she has skill. She really has the skills to be in class S. Though I am still angry at her, I see this as an opportunity to learn from her. Everything she can do I'm sure I can do if not better.

She does have one problem when it comes to working with others. She takes on too many tasks. We all had practice and recording to do, but she also volunteered to make the costumes. She didn't want other people to do it. And when we were presented with back up dancers from New York's dance school, Mia decided she would choreograph and teach the dancers since she was the best dancer out of the three of us.

I could see where this was all headed and it didn't look good from where I was standing. I was given the main vocal part. Maya was in charge of the rest of the video. She was coming up with ideas for different parts of the video and scouting places to shoot. I just had to focus on the music. I felt like I had the least amount of work. Did they not trust me enough to handle anything else?

I walked down the hall on my way to the courtyard where I could spend time with Masato. I had been meeting him there for a while now. We would just sit and write lyrics. We helped each other when we were stuck. Tonight I planned on showing him a song I wrote for him to sing. It didn't have music but the lyrics were done. I figured he could ask Nanami-san to write the music.

"Miki!" I turned around to see Mia running at me with a pile of cloth in her arms. There were three different colors. I stopped and let her catch up. I may not get along with her, but we needed to work together. At least that's what Maya was preaching. She wouldn't shut up about it when I was with her.

"Do you need something? I'm kinda busy right now," I told Mia when she reached me.

She wasn't out of breath after her run, but she looked frustrated. "The dancers aren't picking up the dance as fast as they should, so I have to go help them, but I need these sewed before tomorrow. Do you think you can do it for me?" Mia answered. "It's pinned already. All you have to do is sew along the pins. Easy," she dumped the whole pile in my arms before I could say two words. Then she took off running down the hall.

I had several problems with this. One: the pins were sticking me since she had just thrown them at me. Two: I had no clue as to how to sew. Three: I was supposed to be down in the courtyard with Masato. I pouted in the hallway and even stomped my foot in frustration. What was I supposed to do. I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew Mia took on too much work and now she was pushing it off onto me. I would get blamed if the work wasn't done. I tried to think of someone I knew that would know how to sew. No one came to mind, which made this whole thing worse. All of the kids here were performers or musicians. No one would know how to sew.

"Is there a problem Miki?" I turned around to face the other direction. Masato was walking down the hall towards me. I must have taken too long to get out there so he had come looking for me. His face was concerned and he looked to be questioning what I had in my arms.

I stuttered for a few seconds before gaining control of my tongue again. I was just surprised to see him standing in the hallway, looking for me. "Mia just dumped her work on me," I sounded mad and outraged. I hadn't meant to sound like that, but it just kinda came out. I always ended up saying what was really on my mind to Masato. I was comfortable around him, but I was also flustered.

"Really now?" he asked as he looked at the pile of cloth in my arms. I looked down as well. The pins were still poking me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "And I don't know how to do it."

Masato came closer. "Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

"I don't know how to sew," I admitted while pouting. I wouldn't look at his face. This was embarrassing. My sister could do it, why couldn't I?

"Well then you are in luck. I know how to sew. Is that what Mia wants you to do with that fabric?" Masato answered.

I snapped my head around and looked at him shocked. This was something I couldn't believe. I couldn't see Masato sitting down at a sewing machine and making clothes. "You know how to sew?" I asked for confirmation. It was a thought I couldn't wrap my head around.

He nodded his head, grabbed my arm, and pulled me down the hall. I was startled by his actions. He wasn't usually forcefull. I almost tripped several times as he pulled me out of the dorm, across campus, to the STARISH dorm. The dorm was actually supposed to house any of the debuted idols but the only ones living there now was STARISH. Later there would probably be many idols living there but for now it stayed half empty.

Masato pulled me up the steps and through the door. "Masato-senpai, I'm not supposed to be here," I protested. Regular students were supposed to stay out of this dorm. We weren't supposed to bother the idols.

He glanced back at me as we kept moving. "Sometimes you have to take a risk to get what you need done," he answered.

I stayed quiet, thinking about that, the rest of the way to his room. He opened the door to show a room split almost in two by two different styles. I could tell whose side was who's. Masato's side was very traditional and organized. Ren's side was modern and laid back. Ren wasn't in the room though. He must have been else where. I wondered briefly if he was hanging with the cross dresser again. If I hadn't known Yuki was a girl I probably would have believed the rumor that Ren was being turned gay by her.

Masato let go of my arm and moved to a cabinet in his room. I slowly made my way into the room. I was very hesitant. I had never been in a boy's room alone with a boy. I knew nothing was going to happen but that didn't get rid of my jitters. Masato opened the cabinet and pulled out a sewing machine. He put it on the table and turned to me. I was still looking around with the cloth still in my arms.

"Miki," he said. I turned to look at him. "Let's get to work."

I nodded and dumped the cloth next to the table. Masato sat down in front of the sewing machine. I sat down on the other side of the cloths. Masato picked up the green cloth. He shook it out and I could make out the form of a dress. Mia had shown us the designs for the costumes. They were really pretty. All of us would look wonderful in the video. That's if I didn't mess up the sewing.

"This will be easy," Masato stated as he looked the dress over. "She has everything pinned and ready to go." He started the sewing machine and began work.

I sat there and watched him. He was good. I wouldn't have to worry about him messing it up. I grabbed the other dresses to straighten them out . I needed something to do.

"Did you come up with any good lyrics?" He asked. I was startled that he had spoken. I though all his focus was on the sewing.

"I finished the chorus for that song we wrote together," I answered. "And I talked to Trish about helping me with the music."

"Are you going to record the song?" Masato asked.

"I hope to at some time," I answered. "What about you?"

"I, uh, wrote a song for you," he said hesitantly. This sparked my curiosity. Masato sounded uncertain about admitting that. Usually Masato was never uncertain.

"Really? A song for me to sing?" I asked.

"Uh, no," he answered. He sat quietly while I digested that. Did he mean it was a song for me to listen to? If so what was the song about? Would it be a love song? That's the only type of song I could think of that a boy would right for a girl.

"Are you going to sing it for me?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Maybe when we finish here," he replied.

My heart started pounding at the thought. What would I do if it was a love song? I'm not ready to give up on Syo-chan. But did I have feelings for Masato? Could I ever have feelings for him?

We worked in silence. After Masato finished sewing the first dress, he handed it to me so I could take all the pins out. We continued this. It got darker outside and Ren eventually came into the room. He didn't bat an eyelash at me. He just started playing darts. When we were finished, I folded the dresses neatly and put them in a pile.

Masato picked up the pile before I had a chance. He walked out of the room without saying a word. I quickly followed him without saying anything to Ren.

Masato walked down the hall to a room with a piano. Masato had put the pile on the piano and was sitting on the bench when I got to the door. He opened the piano and motioned me over. I carefully sat down next to him. I didn't know what to expect.

He didn't say a word before he began. The start of the song was a pretty melody on the piano.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

I sat in silence after the last chord faded. He watched my face. I didn't know what to say. He was waiting for me to say something. I could see it on his face. I didn't want to be mean to him, but that looked like my only way out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I grabbed the dresses and left the room. I felt terrible for saying that.

**I'm so sorry that this is late. It took me longer to get adjusted than I thought it would. I've been busy with homework and meeting new people. But one of my new friends forced me to sit down and finish this. All of that added with the fact that Masato was not originally supposed to sing made this chapter hard to write. I'm glad it's done though. I'll aim for Tuesday for my next update, but I'm not sure that will happen. I'll work on it. **

**The song is A Thousand Years by Chistina Perri, but listen to the piano tribute players' version for what Masato plays on the piano. **

**Thank yous: reviews: Tazmoose22, Mysterious Guest, AnimeGirl4891, and JACCGirls-Squad. Faves: ItsMyCircusNow, Azera152, Mjax76, JACCGirls-Squad, and OsseoFan48127. Follows: StellaAniFan and Mjax76. You are the reason that this chapter got done. I felt so bad that this was late. I knew you were all waiting. I hope this doesn't happen again. **

**R&R Please**

**ID**


	23. Chapter 22: Move to disaster

**This is to prove that I'm not dead. I know it's been a month and a half and I feel really bad about not updating so here is two chapters. I'll probably explain more at the end of this chapter and put thank yous at the end of the other chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 22: Move to disaster

Being busy was never a problem with me. I knew how to balance a busy schedule. That came from having several jobs, dance, and school to balance. Growing up in the backstreets of New York did that to a person. I realized fast that I may have taken on too much work. Choreographing a dance, teaching the dancers, making the costumes, and having to sing was just a little too much. I knew I wasn't getting out of singing or teaching the dancers, but I figured out that if I did the prep work for the costumes I could make Miki sew them. She didn't have much she needed to do anyway. She actually did a fine job. She wasn't happy about it, but everything worked out okay.

The Monday of the third week of the project found Maya, Miki, and I filming in Miki's and my bedroom. Kyo was behind the camera, waiting for us to start.

"What lyric are we starting on?" Miki asked. She was wondering around her bed. Maya had come in the day before and organized everything so it wouldn't look like a mess on camera.

"Locked up in your bedroom," Maya answered.

Miki nodded as she climbed on her bed. She grabbed her large green headphones. "Then let's get started."

She was focused and ready. Maya nodded and started the music on the boom box in the corner of the room. Miki's voice echoed in the small space. It was melodic and heart wrenching. We all felt the lyrics in our souls.

Locked up in your bedroom

In your own reality

You're feeling all alone

Turned off your phone so you can breathe

Yeah

You put your headphones on

And turn it up

You know the

Perfect song

To sing along

Maya turned the music off. "That was good. Is one take enough, Kyo?" Maya turned to the red heead. He checked the footage before answering with a nod.

The school speaker system turned on. "Would Mia Oshiro please report to the front gate," it announced. I looked at the others in the room. I had no idea why I'd be called to the front gate. The looks on their faces said what I was thinking. I shrugged at them and together we all made our way through the door. We were all curious.

The front gate was crowded by people. There was definantely something going on. When the other students saw us they moved to make a path to the reason they were gathered. Ringo-sensei was trying to keep a raggedy lady from collapsing on the ground in a heap. I was hesitant to move forward. I had a feeling that I knew the raggedy lady.

"Ringo-sensei?" I questioned as I got closer.

Ringo-sensei turned to look at me. "Mia-chan, thank God," Ringo-sensei turned back to the lady that was swaying."Oshiro-san, Your daughter is here now."

I cringed at her words. I was right about knowing the lady. I looked closer at my mother. Her black hair was short, brittle, and falling out. She was skin and bones and her skin was dry and papery. Her clothes were dirty, ratty, and beyond help. I was so embarrassed. Why did she have to come here? I should have never left a note saying where I was going.

"MIA!" she cried out before launching herself at me. Her dirty, grimy hands grasped onto my dress, putting stress on the seams. She was going to rip my dress if I didn't get her off me. Not to mention she smelled and was getting me dirty as well. I could smell alcohol on her breath and her eyes were bloodshot and dilated. She was high and drunk.

"MIA! Where have you been?" she cried out. Tears began to stream down her face, cleaning paths down her dirty cheeks.

I grabbed her grimy hands and shoved her away. "Get off of me," I snarled at her. I hated when she was like this. She fell back onto her butt on the ground. She looked up at me in surprise. The crowd around us grew startling silent. All eyes were on me now. "Get out of here!" I continued. I didn't want or need her here.

"Mia," she sniffled on the ground. She began to rise up to clutch at my dress. I stepped back to avoid her.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I demanded.

"Mia," she sniffled again. "I can't find Marcus and the landlord won't leave me alone. I'm out of money," she whined. This made me mad. She was just coming to me for money. SHe didn't care about me. She never had and never will.

"Get out of here," I yelled at her. She cringed away from my loud voice. "I'm done with you. If you need money then get a job. If you can't find dad, maybe you're better off without him. He's just a troublemaker anyway. Just leave me alone," I got quieter as I went. "I want to live in peace. I don't want to take care of you anymore. I'm done." I turned away from her. I could feel the tears prick my eyes, but I refused to cry here. I wasn't going to show the other students weakness. I was embarrassed enough.

I didn't stay to see what they did with my mother. I didn't want or need to know. Instead I went where I always did when I felt like crying. I knew that would be a strong blond boy there to cheer me up.

**I hope you enjoyed that immensely. I actually had this chapter written for a few weeks. I just didn't feel right posting a short chapter since I've been gone for so long. I apologize for the long wait. College is harder than I thought it would be. It's so easy to get distracted here. I will try to write more frequently from here on out. I've come up with some ideas to get myself to do this. As a reward for waiting so long there is an even longer chapter next. I highly recommend reading it. It's very important to the story. I have not given up on writing this story. I hope to never give up until I feel like it's completed. Which it is not yet.**

**I wish I didn't need to do this since it might give away somethings, but the song they are singing is by King the Kid. I only told you for copyright reasons. You will be seeing more of this song. They are not done yet.**

**R&R Please**

**It encourages me to write.**

**ID**


	24. Chapter 23: Love is hell

**Yay for long chapter update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Love is hell

"Did you see it?"

"No, but I heard about it."

"She was a wreck."

"I'm sure she was high or drunk."

"Were those bruises or just dirt on her skin?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was both."

"Did you see Mia's face?"

"I heard she went to the roof and cried afterward."

"I guess she couldn't handle rejecting her druggie of a mother."

I could hear them loud and clear. What was worse was that they weren't talking about just Mia's mom. That was my mom too. I was stunned beyond belief. That lady had not been the lady of the stories. My mom wasn't kind, pretty, or talented. She was a disaster that I wish didn't exist. Thankfully not many people had figured out that Mia and I were sisters. None of them would connect me to the crazy lady.

"Miki, where are you going?" Maya interrupted my thoughts. "We're filming in the auditorium in a few. Did you forget?" She stood in the hallway going the opposite way I was. She was already in costume, ready to film. This costume was different from the one we wore yesterday. This one seemed to make each of them look stronger and confident. The costume was hard to explain and very complicated. It consisted of a tube top and short ruffled skirt connected by netting. A type of netting shorts were under the skirt. We had gloves and unattached sleeves. Boots and collars topped the outfit. We were at least in our won colors. I was already in costume as well. My mind had been taking in different directions all day. I hadn't noticed I was going in the wrong direction. I didn't want Maya to know that though.

"I didn't forget," I scoffed at her. I grasped in my mind for an excuse. "I was just looking for you."

Maya gave me a knowing smile. She knew I had been wandering around. Sometimes I hate the fact that we are close. She knows everything about me.

"Let's go," Maya grabbed my hand, turned me around, and began dragging me down the hallway.

Tamera, Kyo, and Mia were setting up in the auditorium. Mia was helping Tamera with the lights and Kyo was setting up the cameras around the stage. We didn't have decorations on the stage. We would just be singing in front of the black curtain. The lights would be interesting though. Tamera claimed it took her three days to program the light board. I hoped all that hard work wasn't for nothing. Three mic stands were center stage waiting for us.

"Where are we starting today?" I called out.

"Live it up," Mia answered from wher she stood behind the center mic stand. Tamera was adjusting the lights from the light booth. Maya started skipping down the isle to the stage. I slowly followed after.

"Good morning, Miki-chan," Kyo said as he passed me on his way to another camera. I stopped and looked after him. He shocked me. He didn't usually talk to me. He preferred talking to Maya and Mia.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun," I mumbled back.

"Come on Miki. Let's get started," Mia called out.

I turned to see Mia and Maya on stage, ready to go. I ran down the isle to catch up. They gave me a second to ready myself before the music started.

(Everyone)

Live it up,

yeah some times are tough

when you've had enough

remember you're loved

Our hands grasped the opposite shoulder as we looked like we were hugging ourselves. The song put such a sense of belonging in me.

Live in love

and you'll be alright

(Mia)

cuz life isn't just black white

(Maya)

move on from the thoughts that hurt you

(Everyone)

live in love

you live and you learn

(Miki)

you're more than you thought you were

"Would Mia Oshiro report to the front gate," the intercom interrupted us. I groaned and stomped my foot. I wanted to get this down. I had enough to worry about and think over. I didn't need to keep this on the list.

"Why is it always me?" Mia whined.

I glanced over at her. She made her way off the stage. Despite my frustration my curiosity had me following after her and Maya.

The scene we found at the gate looked familiar. The students were gathered around a spectacle in the center. Again the kids got out of Mia's way. I followed closely behind, trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone was quiet, awaiting the drama that was sure to come. Ringo-sensei stood next to a tall man. The man wore a torn, ripped, and dirty shirt and jeans. His shoes were falling apart where he stood. His black hair was long, greasy, and dirty. He had scratches and bruises all over the skin that could be seen. Despite that he was muscular. I had to wonder how he got that way.

The second Mia saw him she tried to turn directions and run. I caught the look of panic and fear on her face a second before the man lashed out and grabbed her hair. He pulled her close to his chest so he could look at her face properly.

"Oshiro-san!" Ringo-sensei cried out in surprise. She hadn't expected this just like the rest of us.

Mia's face was contorted in pain as the man examined her. Mia didn't try to move as he held her. She had clearly delt with this before. Squirming would only get her hurt worse. The crowd around us held their breath as they watched for what was next.

"You better be making money dressed like that," the man drawled. His voice was deep and intimidating. He clearly wanted Mia to be scared for her life. I knew I was scared about what he would do to her. Mia kept quiet as he waited for a response. He jerked his hand around, pulling her hair when he realized he wasn't getting an answer out of her. "Answer me," he growled loudly. He was getting angrier. I hoped for her sake that she would say something. It looked like he could easily get violent.

"I'm working on it," Mia whimpered.

"Cough up the cash then," the man tossed her to the ground.

"I don't have any," Mia cowered on the ground. She wasn't getting up or fighting back. From her words earlier I realized now that she was all bark and no bite.

"You better find some pretty damn quick, little bitch," the man went to hit her.

Mia flinched and Syo launched himself out of the crowd. Syo pushed the larger and clearly more muscled man back away from Mia. I was shocked that he would do such a thing. Syo was no match for the larger man. The man looked down at Syo in surprised. Syo glared back. Mia's eyes were large in shock. She hadn't expected anyone to interfere. Ringo-sensei was standing by in shock and surprise. No one had expected the man to be rough with Mia. Syo said nothing as the man got over his shock.

"You better think about your next move carefully, punk," the man got closer to Syo to intimidate him.

Syo gave the man a shit eating grin. "I already have." Syo launched himself at the man, hitting him in the stomach, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward into his fist. The man had been caught off guard and collapsed on the ground. The breath was knocked out of him. Syo kicked him over so the man could stare at him. Syo planted his foot on the man's sternum to continue restricting his breath. Syo glared down at him. "I want you to get lost. Leave Mia alone and if I see you around here again, I'll do a lot worse than what I have. This is only a fraction of what you've done to her," Syo left him on the ground to recover. He went over to Mia and helped her up. Syo pushed through the crowd with Mia. I took one last glance as the man on the ground before following after them. I had a bad feeling about who he was, but I didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much to thing about him, especially if I was right.

"Mia," Maya whispered. She was walking with us with her head down. She looked sad and contemplative. "That man…" she trailed off.

Mia stopped walking and turned to look at Maya then me. "I know this is not what you guys are gonna want to hear, but that man is our father. I wasn't lying when I said you guys had it better." That's all she said. She walked away with Syo by her side.

I stopped and stood in the spot thinking. I was afraid of the fact that that man really was my dad. I didn't like that. I felt sick to my stomach as I thought about everything I had said to Mia about our parents. I was wrong. I couldn't face her yet. I headed to my courtyard. I felt so bad. I had been so mean and selfish. No wonder no one wanted to hang out with me. I kicked pebbles around as I began to sing what was in my heart.

Maybe I'm a dreamer

Maybe I'm misunderstood

Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should

Maybe I'm crazy

Maybe I'm the only one

Maybe I'm just out of touch

Maybe I've just had enough

My voice trailed off as a deep masculine voice picked up the song.

Maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

Masato came out from behind a tree. He was the one singing with me. I hesitated at the sight of him. I still felt bad for rejecting him. I just couldn't do anything right here. Sadly we had worked on this song together. I picked up the next verse with him echoing.

Maybe it's hopeless

(Maybe it's hopeless)

Maybe I should just give up

(Maybe I should just give up)

What if I can't trust myself?

What if I just need some help?

I continued the chorus, singing with him. The song held deep meaning now for both of us.

Maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

He continued on alone.

And maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

I listened to him trail off. I sat down on the bench under the tree. He sat beside me quietly. I sat and stared off into the sky. I felt better after singing. "Masato-senpai," I whispered. I knew he was listening so I continued. "Am I a bad person for not believing Mia?"

Masato was quiet for a few moments before answering. "I think the stories your grandmother told you got in the way of hearing Mia. It doesn't make you a bad person as long as you can see the truth. I know you've seen the truth now. Now you can make amends with your sister."

His words of wisdom rang in my ears. He was right. "What would I do without you, Masato-senpai?" I asked absently.

"You could just call me Masato," he answered.

I looked up at him and realized something. "Masato," I whispered.

**Did you like it? Tell me please if you did or didn't. I love getting criticism. The songs are by King the Kid and Maybe by Sick Puppies. I love bot songs to the extreme. I really hope to start updating regularly. I really am sorry for making you wait and I'm so happy that you have stayed with me through all of this. I hope everyone keeps reading despite how mean I've been lately. **

**Thank yous (there are a lot of them): Reviews: Guest, Mysterious Guest, Kanami, Seika23, GUEST, . Faves: MysticLover20, Bbyshytempa, , Sora'sUtau. Follows: MysticLover20, XXluvyaforevaXX, Aoa1012, Bbyshytempa, Nekocatgirl26, Sora'sUtau.**

**You are the reason I haven't given up despite the amount of homework I should be doing or the games I want to play or the people I want to talk to. Be happy knowing that I care about you this much.**

**R&R please so that I can keep updating**

**ID**


End file.
